The Guys Dig The Fuzzy Chick
by The Uncanny R-Man
Summary: Sequel to 'The Chicks Dig The OTHER Fuzzy Dude'. Chapter 15: Catseye and Multiple take on Feral and Thornn while Bruiser tackles Warpath.
1. Return of the Fuzzy Chick

**The Guys Dig the Fuzzy Chick**

**Chapter 1: Return of the Fuzzy Chick**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Author's Notes- **_This is the sequel to my previous fic 'The Chicks Dig The OTHER Fuzzy Dude'. So, if you want to find out how Emma and Sharon came to be at Xavier's, go and read that._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

It had been over a year since Emma Frost had married Hank McCoy, and everything had more or less returned to normal. Emma and Hank were as close as ever and barely left their bedroom, apart from the obligatory Danger Room sessions or missions to foil Magneto's latest scheme. Sharon Smith and Jamie Madrox were pretty close as well. Not too close, though. Emma had set a rule that dictated that Sharon was not to have sex until after graduation. Besides, she and Jamie were much too young for that kind of thing, anyway.

Sharon even had herself a roommate. Shortly after Emma and Hank had returned from their honeymoon, the X-Mansion had experienced an influx of new students. One such student was the young clone known only as X-23.

The young clone had been a little wary of the lavender-haired girl that shared a room with her, but soon opened up. Now X-23, or Laura as Logan called her, was the best of friends with Sharon. They did everything together. Shopping, hanging out, talking about boys. They were nigh inseparable.

Laura was presently lying on her bed reading a book. Laura put the book down as her heightened hearing detected a gentle scratching at the window. Laura sat up and saw a small lavender cat scratching on the window pane. It was Sharon. She was back from having a wander in her feline form.

Laura got up off her bed and opened the window so Sharon could get inside.

The little lavender cat mewled in thanks and hopped into the room.

'Have a nice walk?' Laura asked.

'Meow.' The little lavender cat replied.

'Sharon, you know that I don't talk Cat.' Laura sighed. 'French, German and Japanese are okay, not Cat, though.'

The little lavender cat stretched out and began to grow as Sharon changed back into her human form.

'Man, that feels better…' Sharon grunted as she stood up straight. 'As much fun as it is to run around as a cat, it sure feels great to return to normal.'

'Eat any birds today?' Laura smirked. 'Did you give your Mom any special presents?'

'Oh, ha-ha. Very funny.' Sharon flopped onto her bed with a relieved sigh. 'You bring home a dead bird once and pay for it for the rest of your life…'

'At least people have stopped talking about that time you got into a fight with Rahne.' Laura pointed out. 'Why **did** that happen, anyway?'

Sharon just looked about the room, avoiding the subject.

'I thought she was going to steal Jamie away from me…' Sharon mumbled.

'But you had hardly just met Jamie.' Laura reminded her. 'Don't you think you were overreacting just a little bit?'

'S'all right for you…' Sharon crossed her arms with a sniff. 'You weren't there to see it.'

'I guess that it didn't hurt that Rahne was part-wolf, did it?' Laura teased. 'A cat/dog rivalry. Heh.'

'Oh, laugh it up, X.' Sharon frowned. 'Just you wait until somebody tries to steal Ray.'

'Nobody would dare do that.' Laura frowned.

'Tell that to Illyana.' Sharon smirked.

Laura sat up and unsheathed her claws with an angry growl.

'The cow! I'll slice her into ribbons!'

Sharon just smirked evilly as Laura dashed out of the room to do violence upon the Russian sorceress.

'Heh-heh. Sucker.'

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Somewhere nearby, or far away, Hank McCoy was strolling through a cave. The cave was bedecked with various doodads and thingamabobs. There was a giant penny in one corner and a giant model tyrannosaur in the other.

Hank turned around to see Logan walk up dressed in a French maid's costume.

'Twinkie, sir?' Logan offered as he held out a tray of the delicious sugary treats.

Hank took the tray gratefully and promptly shovelled them down his throat.

'Mmm, most delicious.' Hank licked the Twinkie crumbs off his fuzzy hands.

'Ah, Henry, there you are!'

Hank turned around once more to see Emma walking up dressed in a business suit. She looked like she was getting ready for a meeting.

'It took you bloody long enough…' Emma sighed as she dragged Hank along with her. 'We have company, remember?'

Hank just mumbled a reply.

Emma narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

'Were you just staring down my cleavage?' The blonde telepath scowled.

Hank rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

'Uh…'

Emma's scowl changed to a seductive grin.

'I don't mind, you know. We are married after all.'

Hank just blinked in surprise as Emma sauntered out the door. Was it him or did her walk seem to be extra… wiggly?

Hank shook such thoughts from his head and followed Emma outside. No sooner had he done that then he was assaulted by adoring admirers.

'Doctor McCoy! Your work is so magnificent!' Reed Richards gushed.

'Fuzzy Man real smart!' The Hulk grinned goofily.

'I want your babies!' The feline Avenger known as Tigra squealed.

'Doom's codpiece is full of respect!' Dr Doom enthused.

Okay… That last one was a little random, but Hank carried onwards.

'W-what are we doing out here?' Hank shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight. 'And how were we transported from a cave into a mysteriously silent forest glade?'

'Don't think, just enjoy…' Emma purred as she pulled Hank down to a sitting position.

Hank gulped at the sight. Emma had somehow changed from her smart business suit into her old Hellfire Club attire, complete with the white leather bustier and teeny, tiny thong.

'This is a dream, isn't it?' Hank groaned, the situation finally dawning on him. 'This is a fantasy generated by excessive consumption of out-of-date Twinkies.'

'And what a fantasy.' Emma chuckled. 'Although, I **am** a little concerned about Logan dressed as a French maid. Is there something that you want to tell me?'

'I'd like to wake up now…' Hank groaned. 'Yes. Any time now. I would like to wake up. Any time now…'

A scowl slowly spread across Hank's fuzzy blue face.

'Accursed consciousness…'

* * *

**Elsewhere (Again)-**

Meanwhile, in the real world, Jamie Madrox was talking on the phone to his parents.

'No really mom, you'll like Sharon. She's very nice. What? _No! _Of course we haven't! We're not even old enough! Well, Ms Frost says that we're not allowed to do… _that_ until graduation. Yes, she's the one who married the blue monkey man. His name is Mr McCoy. You'll like him as well. Well, he may look like some weird kind of ape, but he's a very kind man.'

Jamie waved Sharon over as she walked down the stairs towards him.

'Sharon's here now, if you want to talk to her…' Jamie offered.

Sharon smiled sweetly as she took the receiver from him.

'Hello Mrs Madrox, how are you? Me? I'm fine, thank you. I've just been out for a walk. Jamie would have come with me, but he just can't keep up. Yeah, sometimes I'm surprised that he even manages to get up out of bed. What's that? I don't think my mom has any plans for Friday, why do you ask? Oh, you wanna come and visit. Well, I don't see anything wrong with that. I'd love to finally meet you. Jamie has told me so much about you. Okay. I'll tell my mom. See you soon. Buh-bye.'

Sharon handed the phone back to Jamie.

'Oh God. Your parents want to meet Mom…' Sharon winced.

'What's so wrong with that?' Jamie frowned slightly.

'Have you seen the way my mother dresses?' Sharon threw up her arms. 'She wears more when she's _swimming,_ for cripes' sake! They're gonna think my mom's a slut…'

'Then talk to her, Sharon.' Jamie gently squeezed his girlfriend's hand in comfort. 'I'm sure Ms Frost will understand.'

'But I don't wanna hurt her feelings…' Sharon sniffed. 'Mom has always been so concerned about her looks. Even when she was a kid.'

'I'm sure you'll think of something.' Jamie encouraged. 'You're a smart girl, Sharon Smith. Way smarter than me.'

Sharon laid her head on Jamie's shoulder with a slight smile.

'I'm way more attractive too.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: The Madroxes Come To Tea**

_Will Sharon ever be able to convince Emma to wear something that doesn't expose eighty-five percent of her body? How will the Madroxes react when they meet Hank? What was up with that dream? Tune in next time to find out…_


	2. The Madroxes Come To Tea

**The Guys Dig the Fuzzy Chick**

**Chapter 2: The Madroxes Come to Tea**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

Emma Frost was sitting in her office. She was checking how the stocks of Frost Industries were doing. Fortunately, the company's stocks were doing well. Emma and Hank were in no danger of losing their caviar and Twinkie lifestyle.

Emma looked up from the business pages of the newspaper that she was reading as she sensed a familiar presence approaching. Sure enough, somebody knocked on the office door. Emma didn't need to use her telepathy to know who was there.

'Come in, Sharon.' Emma called as she folded up her newspaper and put it away.

Sharon Smith, Emma's adopted daughter, opened the door and walked in.

'Mom, can I talk to you for a sec?'

'You can have several.' Emma smiled.

Sharon scratched the back of her neck nervously.

'Umm... The Madroxes were on the phone. They're coming over for tea, or whatever. They, uh... wanna meet me. Y'know, cuz I'm Jamie's girlfriend and stuff.'

'And...?' Emma beckoned.

'I was hoping that you and Mr McCoy would wanna join us.' Sharon continued.

'Well, it would be nice to meet Jamie's family.' Emma nodded thoughtfully. 'I'm sure that Henry will be more than glad to join in as well.'

'That's good...' Sharon smiled slightly. 'But there is one more thing...'

Emma looked at her daughter concernedly. She could sense that there was something bothering her.

'You can tell me, Sharon.' Emma said reassuringly as she gave Sharon's hand a gentle squeeze. 'Come on, what's bothering you?'

Sharon shifted nervously on her feet.

'Well... You know how you usually dress?' Sharon asked.

'Yes...?' Emma narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

'Could you, umm... not?' Sharon mumbled. 'It's just... the Madroxes might not be be very positive if they see the stuff you usually wear.'

Emma smiled and patted her daughter's hand gently.

'Sharon, darling, I do have some decency, you know.' Emma chuckled slightly. 'I don't wear revealing clothes because I'm a slut. I wear revealing clothes because I am proud of my body. Why hide something that I'm proud of?'

'I guess you're right, Mom...' Sharon smiled embarrassedly. 'It's just... I didn't know how you'd react. I know how insecure you used to be. I didn't want to upset you or anything.'

'Of course you're not upsetting me, darling.' Emma smiled as she hugged her daughter close. 'I'm sure I have something more conservative in my closet for such an occasion. Now, where did I put that reverse X-Bra?'

Sharon looked at her mother, her eyes wide and jaw slack in shock.

Emma just grinned cheekily.

'Only joking, darling!'

* * *

**Later-**

Emma and Hank were now in their room preparing for the arrival of the Madroxes. Hank was fiddling with a simple grey suit, while Emma was fixing her hair. Emma was presently dressed in a nice little Chinese-style white number. There was a huge dragon emblazoned down the left side of the dress. The dress was rather conservative compared to the rest of Emma's wardrobe, but it was pretty spiffy none-the-less.

'Oh my stars and garters.' Hank muttered in frustration as he fiddled with his bowtie. 'I have never been able to handle bowties with these accursed simian hands.'

'Aww, I think your simian hands are lovely, darling.' Emma smiled as she tied Hank's bowtie for him and gave him a quick kiss. 'Now, get your shoes on, the Madroxes will be here soon.'

Hank did as he was told and finished getting ready. Then he offered Emma his arm, which the blonde telepath took gratefully. They walked down the stairs to a nervous Jamie and Sharon.

Jamie was dressed in a suit similar to Hank's. Sharon, meanwhile, was dressed in a Chinese-style dress similar to Emma's, but coloured purple.

'Everybody to meet the in-laws?' Hank chuckled.

'Hank, shush.' Emma hissed. 'You'll embarrass them.'

'I-I'm alright, mom.' Sharon smiled nervously. 'Just... kinda nervous.'

'I'm sure that your fears are totally unnecessary.' Hank smiled comfortingly. 'Jamie's parents will undoubtably like you.'

'Yeah, I'm sure I will.' Jamie gave his girlfriend's hand a gentle squeeze.

'I wish I had your faith, Jamie.' Sharon chewed on her bottom lip tensely. 'Oh God. Can't we turn back?'

'I think it's a little too late for that, dear.' Emma told the young feline mutant as she looked outside the window. 'The Madroxes have just pulled up.'

No sooner had Emma said that, then Jamie had raced out the door to meet his parents. Daniel and Joan Madrox hugged their young son happily.

_'Well, they certainly seem normal enough...' _Sharon thought as she watched Jamie lead his parents towards the mansion. _'But sometimes appearances can be deceiving. For all we know, they could be closet axe murderers!'_

_'Sharon Smith!' _Emma hissed telepathically. _'How **dare** you say such things! These people are your boyfriend's parents. They are very nice people, and are not axe murderers at all!'_

_'Sorry, mom.' _Sharon smiled embarrassedly. _'Last minute nerves.'_

Emma cut off their telepathic conversation as the Madroxes reached the front step.

'Mr and Mrs Madrox, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you.' Emma smiled as she shook both their hands. 'Jamie has told us so much about you.'

'And Jamie has told us so much about you, Ms Frost.' Joan smiled in return. 'And this wonderful young lady must be Sharon.'

'Hello, Mrs Madrox.' Sharon nodded politely with a slight blush.

Then it was time for the Madroxes to meet Hank. The simian scientists smiled nervously and held out his hand. the Madroxes just looked back surprised. They had seen Hank on TV talking about human rights, but meeting him in person was another thing entirely. They then caught themselves and shook his hand.

'Shall we go inside?' Emma offered as she beckoned for everybody to follow her. 'Ororo has laid us out quite a spread.'

'Mmm. It sounds delicious already.' Daniel smiled. 'And this... Ororo, she is the one that controls the weather, right?'

'Yes. Ororo does indeed manipulate the weather.' Hank nodded. 'Fortunately enough, she is in a good mood, therefore we have this wonderful weather today.'

'Well, this mansion certainly is a beautiful place.' Joan complimented as she looked around. 'Professor Xavier must be a wealthy man.'

'Charles doesn't really like to talk about his wealth.' Emma explained. 'But this mansion has been in his family for many generations.'

'Will we be meeting him today?' Daniel inquired.

'Charles is presently in California on a mission with some of our students at the moment, I'm afraid.' Hank explained. 'But he should be back soon enough.'

'Oh. I hope it isn't anything nasty.' Joan said. 'Like that Magneto person causing trouble.'

'Oh no, it's nothing like that.' Emma shook her head. 'Cerebro detected a new mutant in California, so they have gone to recruit her.'

'Ooh. The new mutant's a girl.' Sharon smiled. 'It's about time that we got some more girls in this place.'

* * *

**Somewhere in California-**

Just as Hank and Emma had explained, Xavier was on a mission with several of the X-Men. He was sitting in the X-Jet keeping tabs on his students via his telepathy. Wolverine, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Jean Grey were looking for the mutant in question.

'_Logan, be wary...' _Xavier telepathically called. '_The poor girl is scared. There is no telling what she could do if you all charge in._'

'_Don't worry, Chuck.' _Logan replied. '_We're takin' the stealthy option. Cyclops has gone in first.'_

No sooner had Logan said that, then a nearby wall exploded outwards as Cyclops came flying out.

'_An' Cyclops is the first to come out as well.' _Logan commented.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Battered and Bruised**

_The Madroxes continue with their visit while the X-Men try to recruit the new mutant without any more of them getting knocked out. It will be easier said then done once they find out that the little girl is super-strong and practically invulnerable. Introducing: Bruiser!_


	3. Battered and Bruised

**The Guys Dig the Fuzzy Chick**

**Chapter 3: Battered and Bruised**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Somewhere in California-**

Jean ran to Scott's side as he fell to the ground.

'Oh God, Scott! Are you okay?' Jean asked concernedly as she helped Scott up to his feet.

'I think so...' Scott grunted as he held his side. 'Ow. Perhaps not. I think I broke some of my ribs. Ow-ow-ow.'

Logan then stepped up to assist Jean in helping Scott back in to the X-jet.

'Time fer a time-out, Slim.' Logan told him. 'You ain't gonna do no good with a coupla busted ribs.'

'But Logan...' Scott began to stand back up with a visible wince.

Jean simply pushed Scott back down into his seat.

'Do as Logan says, Scott.' The redhead told her boyfriend. 'And perhaps later I'll kiss it better.'

Scott visibly brightened up at the thought.

Logan led Jean back outside.

'Whoever this new kid is, she must be all kinds of badass to take Cyclops out like that.' Logan noted as he and Jean cautiously walked back in to the building where the young mutant had holed herself up.

'It doesn't matter how much of a badass she is...' Jean pointed out. 'We're the X-Men, and when somebody takes one of us down, they have to deal with the rest of us.'

Logan stopped in his tracks as he heard something creaking above their heads. Logan looked up just in time to see a pile of crates fall on top of him.

_'LOGAN!' _Jean screamed as she ran over to help her fallen friend. 'Are you okay?'

Jean was so concerned with Logan's well-being that she didn't see another crate fall down until it was too late.

_'Professor... Help..._' Jean weakly called out with her telepathy. Jean never got to finish the plea as she passed out.

* * *

**Xavier's-**

Back at Xavier's, the Madroxes were still having tea with Jamie and the others.

'Mmm, this Ororo sure does know how to make delicious sandwiches.' Joan Madrox smiled as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. 'I must ask her for the recipe sometime.'

'Oh, I'm afraid that Ororo won't be able to tell you that, Joan.' Emma chuckled slightly. 'She is enormously protective of her recipes.'

'Pity.' Joan sighed. 'Ororo should make a cookbook.'

'That doesn't sound like such a bad idea, Mrs Madrox.' Sharon piped up. 'Just imagine how much cash Ororo would make then.'

'I don't think that Ororo would want to profit from her recipes, Sharon.' Emma answered. 'I think that she would be more than satisfied with the fact that she is making other people happy.'

'This place is a school, isn't it?' Mr Madrox inquired.

'Yes, why do you ask?' Hank nodded.

'It's just that we haven't seen many students. Surely there must be students for this place to be a school.'

'I believe that Ororo has taken them all on a field trip.' Emma remembered. 'Trust me, you don't want super-powered teenagers running about while you're trying to have a quiet tea party.'

'I think I'll take your word for that.' Mr Madrox chuckled.

'Jamie dear, you've been quiet.' Mrs Madrox noticed. 'Is there something wrong?'

'Oh no, I'm fine, mom.' Jamie shook his head. 'It's just...'

'You'd rather be outside with your friends.' Mrs Madrox deduced.

'Well, Ororo and the others are due back any time soon, Jamie.' Emma said. 'I don't see any harm in you going out to meet them. Besides, there are things that your parents may wish to discuss privately.'

'I don't even wanna _think_ about what you mean, mom.' Sharon winced. 'Is it okay if I go with Jamie as well?'

'I don't see why not, darling.' Emma smiled. 'Just don't get up to anything I wouldn't do.'

'Which isn't a lot then.' Hank chuckled.

Emma turned around to fix Hank with a glare.

Hank decided to change the subject.

'So, Daniel, I hear that you are a doctor...'

* * *

**California-**

Professor X had just received Jean's telepathic call for help, and had wheeled himself out of the X-Jet to investigate. Scott had insisted that he came along. Anybody that had hurt Jean now had to deal with him.

No sooner had they entered the building, then Kurt teleported up to them with an unconscious Kitty in his arms.

'Kurt! What's the matter?' Scott asked concernedly.

'Whoever zhat girl is... She doesn't vant to be helped.' Kurt explained. 'She took out Kitty viz no trouble at all!'

'I'll take Kitty back to the X-Jet.' Scott nodded as he took Shadowcat's unconscious form from Kurt.

'Look after her, okay?' Kurt pleaded. 'I... really care for Katzchen.'

'I know, Kurt.' Scott nodded with sympathy. 'I'll make sure that she gets looked after.'

And with that, the trio split up to go their separate ways. Scott took Kitty back to the X-Jet, while Kurt and the Professor went to find the others.

The pair stopped as they heard an angry growl.

'Mein Gott, zhat sounds like Logan!' Kurt gasped. 'Ve have to help him!'

'Yes, we have to make sure that nobody is seriously hurt.' The Professor agreed. 'I can sense Jean nearby as well. She is unconscious, but relatively unharmed.'

Then, Logan burst out of the remains of the crates with a feral growl.

'Ooh... Did anybody catch the number of that truck?' Jean groaned as she slowly stood up.

'Mein Gott. Vhat happened to you?' Kurt asked concernedly.

'Somebody pushed a bunch o' crates on us Elf, what d'ya think happened?'

'There is no need to argue with each other, Logan.' Xavier quickly interceded. 'We must work together if we are going to bring this new mutant home with us.'

'But what if she doesn't want to come with us?' Jean rubbed her head. 'Perhaps she wants to stay here.'

'Then perhaps we will have to talk to her.' Xavier pointed out. 'Sometimes a situation can be remedied without violence.'

'Now ya tell me.' Logan muttered as he rubbed his neck. 'Any idea where this kid is, Chuck?'

'I believe she is not very far away form us.' Xavier answered. 'Look.'

The rest of the X-Men looked where Xavier was pointing and saw a small figure hiding behind the corner. from what Xavier could see of the girl, she had long brown hair and blue-green eyes. She also had one of those silly little pink bunny hats on her head.

Logan made a move to approach the girl, but Xavier held his hand up to stop him.

'Logan, no. Let me talk to her.'

Xavier cautiously approached the frightened young girl.

'There is no reason to be afraid. We won't hurt you.' Xavier reassured the young girl. 'We only want to help you.'

Xavier offered the girl his hand.

'Please, we mean you no harm...'

The girl simply pulled her hand away.

'I-I-I don't wanna come with you!' The girl blurted in fear. 'You're just like the others! You just want to hurt me!'

'I am Professor Charles Xavier. Perhaps you have heard of me?'

'The bald guy off the TV.' The young girl recognised. 'Yeah. So? What do you want?'

'You are a mutant.' Xavier explained. 'And I wish to help you control your powers.'

'I can control 'em just fine, thanks.' The little girl crossed her arms with a sniff. 'I don't need your help.'

'That may be the case...' Xavier continued. 'But you are not safe here. Please, come with us. We can give you food and some clean clothes.'

The little girl was about to say no, but a gurgle from her stomach betrayed her true feelings.

'Okay, I'll come with you.' The little girl sniffed. 'But I'm not sitting next to the hairy guy. He's stinky.'

'Charmed, I'm real sure.' Logan muttered under his breath.

'I have told you my name, yet you haven't told me yours.' Xavier pointed out.

'Molly.' The little girl answered. -M-my name is Molly Hayes.'

Xavier smiled kindly at the little girl as he shook her hand.

'Well then, I suppose that there is only one last thing for me to do, Molly. And that is to welcome you to the X-Men.'

'Just don't drop another crate on me, okay?' Jean piped up. 'They hurt like the dickens.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Welcome to the X-Men**

_How will Molly adjust to life with the X-Men? Tune in next time to find out..._


	4. Welcome to the XMen

**The Guys Dig The Fuzzy Chick**

**Chapter 4: Welcome to the X-Men**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**R-Man's Random Fact- **_Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!_

* * *

**Xavier's-**

It was a new day at the X-Mansion, and the X-Men's newest recruit, Molly Hayes, was sleeping peacefully in her bed. The little girl had fallen asleep more-or-less straight away after she had boarded the X-Jet with the rest of the X-Men. It seemed that whenever Molly used her powers, it used up so much energy that she had to take a nap afterwards to regain that lost energy.

Ororo had put the sleepy young girl to bed in Sharon and Laura's room. The two girls were more than happy to share a room with the new arrival. The pair had also kindly donated some of their clothes so Molly could have a clean set for the morning. Sure, the clothes would undoubtably be too big for the twelve year old, but a quick shopping trip would soon remedy that.

Sharon and Laura were already up and about. They had to get ready for a Danger Room session before breakfast. The pair tried to be as quiet as they could, because they didn't want to wake up the new girl.

'Don't you think that we should invite Molly to come down with us?' Sharon asked. 'Y'know, we have been assigned to look after her.'

'I think a group Danger Room session is a little too dangerous for Molly.' Laura pointed out. 'We can't have the new girl getting stomped by a Sentinel on her first day.'

'No, I guess not.' Sharon nodded. 'Oh well, I'll leave her a note anyway. Let her know that we haven't deserted her or anything.'

Sharon grabbed a notepad, a bright pink thing with cartoon kitties printed on it, and scribbled down a quick note for Molly. There would be time to hang out after breakfast. It was the weekend, so the day was theirs. That was unless Magneto and his Acolytes decided to try their thing.

* * *

**Later-**

It was now breakfast time and everybody was sitting down to the most important meal of the day. Well, those that weren't fighting over the last mini box of Sugar Bombs.

'I already told you, I had first dibs!' Ray poked Roberto in the chest. 'So gimmie the Sugar Bombs!'

'In your dreams, Crisp.' Roberto shoved back. 'First come, first served. So there!'

Unseen by the two squabbling mutants, Molly had just walked in.

'Yay! Sugar Bombs! I haven't had these in ages!'

Ray and Roberto's faces both fell as the young mutant girl snagged the last box of artificially-flavoured sugary goodies.

'Thanks guys.' Molly smiled sweetly as she sat down.

'Did you enjoy your first night at the X-Mansion, Molly?' Emma asked as she took a seat at the table.

'I loved it!' Molly grinned. 'I haven't slept that good for ages!'

'It's good that you were able to get so much sleep.' Emma nodded. 'As we have a very busy day ahead of us.'

Molly looked up at the older woman with a hopeful grin.

'Ooh! Ooh! Do I get to go in the Danger Room? Cuz that would be so freaking cool!'

'I think it's a little early for you to be using the Danger Room just yet.' Emma answered. 'And please, watch the language, there are impressionable children here. And by impressionable children, I mean Roberto and Raymond.'

'We love you too, Frosty.' Ray rolled his eyes as he poked at his toast.

'And that's another thing...' Emma pointed an accusatory spoon at the former Morlock. 'Could you please try to keep your pubescent fantasies_ inside _your mind?'

Ray's eyes darted about nervously.

'Uh... I have no idea what you're talking about...' Ray smiled innocently.

'I'm sure you don't, dear.' Emma smiled to herself as she stirred her morning tea.

* * *

**Bayville Mall-**

Molly had now joined Emma, Sharon, and Laura in Bayville Mall. They were doing a spot of shopping. Molly was in desperate need of some new clothes.

The three girls were standing outside a shoe store while Emma went to collect and order. They would have gone in themselves, but Molly wanted to head over to the food court to grab something to eat.

Laura let out a growl as she smelt a familiar scent.

'Well, well, well. Lookie what we got here.'Pietro Maximoff smirked as he looked the three young mutants over. 'Three X-Geeks all alone.'

'You're gonna regret this later, yo.' Todd pointed out with a sigh, shaking his head at the speedster. 'You're gonna get yourself sliced up!'

Pietro just snorted in derision.

'Oh, please! What could these three little girls _possibly_ do to me?'

'Oh, we can do plenty.' Sharon glared at the silver-haired speedster. 'Molly, why don't you show them what you can do?'

Molly grabbed Pietro by the collar and held him up in the air. Which was quite a sight, seeing that Molly was several inches shorter than Pietro.

'Guys, help me!' Pietro begged as he tried to wriggle out of Molly's grip.

'Hell, no.' Lance shook his head. 'You're on your own.'

'Every mutant for himself, yo!' Todd added as he bounded after the fleeing Lance.

'Traitors!' Pietro yelled after them. 'Just you wait until my father hears of this!'

'That is _if _your father does ever hear of this...' Emma commented as she stepped out of the shoe store. 'Hello, Pietro.'

'Dammit! You can't do this to me!' Pietro growled as he tried to get himself free. 'My father will have your heads!'

'I'm not scared of Magneto.' Molly retorted. 'I eat people like him for breakfast! And your nothing but a dumb jerk-face. You're dumb, and you have the face of a jerk.'

'I've wiped the memories of anybody that saw this little exchange, girls.' Emma explained. 'And I'm in half a mind to do the same to you, Pietro. That is unless you promise to behave.'

'I don't promise anything!' Pietro sneered.

Emma looked the silver-haired mutant square in the eyes.

'Or I'll let Laura play with you.'

Pietro looked down at the young clone of Wolverine.

'Y-y-youre kidding, right?' He laughed nervously. 'You X-Guys don't do stuff like that, right? Right?'

Emma leant in close to Pietro. So close, in fact, that their faces were practically touching.

'There's only one way to find out...'

Pietro gulped nervously.

'I'll be good.'

'Make sure you do.' Emma nodded. 'You may let him go now, Molly.'

Molly did as she as told and let go of Pietro. The speedster fell to the floor in an unceremonious lump.

'Now, be off with you.' Emma shooed him away. 'Before I change my mind.'

Pietro scrambled to his feet and ran off, not even turning around to see if he was being pursued.

'That boy's cowardice never ceases to amaze me.' Emma tutted.

'That was hardcore, mom!' Sharon grinned. 'You sure showed that jerk who the boss was!'

'I've never seen him run that fast without using his powers before.' Laura nodded in agreement, a wide smile plastered on her face. 'I doubt that he'll be messing with us anytime soon.'

'Even if he is...' Molly chimed in. 'We'll give his butt a freaking good kicking!'

'Molly, what have I told you?' Emma frowned.

'Watch the potty mouth.' Molly sighed. 'Sorry, Ms Frost.'

'That's quite all right, dear.' Emma patted the young girl on the shoulder. 'Now, I believe you wanted to buy another one of those dreadful hats shaped like a rabbit...'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Roomies**

_Molly has her first Danger Room session. Also: Who will be her new roommate? A former member of the Brotherhood with notorious anger issues? Has Professor Xavier gone insane? Tune in next time to find out!_


	5. Roomies

**The Guys Dig the Fuzzy Chick**

**Chapter 5: Roomies**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**R-Man's Random Fact- **_Molly's love of Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs is canon, she professed a deep love of them in the comics._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

It was a terribly rainy evening at the X-Mansion. The rain was pouring down upon the ground like there was no tomorrow. Every now and then a bolt of lightning would cut through the night sky accompanied by a clap of thunder.

One lone taxi cab pulled up to the gates of the X-Mansion and a figure stepped out. The figure wrapped their coat tighter around their body and paid the cab driver before taking out their bags from the trunk. The cab driver drove off without a single word of thanks. The mystery figure picked up their cases and trudged towards the X-Mansion.

* * *

**Inside-**

Inside the X-Mansion, Bobby Drake was heading down to the rec room to watch movies with the rest of the New Recruits. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he heard a knock on the door.

'Ooh, visitors.' Bobby grinned as he opened the door.

Then, quite suddenly, a flash of lightning cut through the night sky, illuminating the shadowed figure on the other side of the door.

Bobby let out a girlish scream at the sight.

_'Yaaaah!_'

The shadowed figure pulled down their hood and gave Bobby an even look.

'I'm here to see the Professor.' Wanda Maximoff, the former member of the Brotherhood known as the Scarlet Witch, stated.

'Please don't hurt me...' Bobby cowered.

Wanda rolled her head with a heavy sigh.

'Ah, Wanda...' Professor X greeted wanda warmly as he rolled up in his wheelchair. 'I trust your journey was a safe one?'

'It would have been nice if somebody actually came to pick me up.' Wanda sniffed. 'I had to pay for a cab out of my own money.'

'I will happily reimburse you for any trouble caused.' Xavier offered.

'Yeah, sure. Whatever.' Wanda shrugged. 'Can you just show me to my room? I want to get changed out of these wet clothes.'

'I am sure that Bobby will be more than happy to show you to your room.' Xavier stated. 'I will introduce you to the rest of the X-Men in the morning.'

'Super.' Wanda sighed. 'Just make sure that I don't get disturbed, okay? I'm tired, and I just want to sleep.'

'I am afraid that you will be sharing a room with another one of our newest recruits.' Xavier continued. 'I am sure that you will get along swimmingly.'

'Just as long as I don't have to share a room with that hyper twelve year old that scared the pants off Pietro the other day.' **(1) **Wanda sighed.

Bobby shot Xavier a nervous look, as if asking him what had possessed him to ask _Wanda_ to join the X-Men.

'_Are you sure this is such a good idea, Professor?_' Bobby asked.

'_Trust me, Robert._' Xavier smiled. '_I have a good feeling about this..._'

* * *

**Wanda's room-**

Wanda was sitting by the dresser in a fresh pair of clothes. She was trying to keep her temper from boiling over. Which was easier said than done when you were roomed with somebody like Molly Hayes.

'Omigod! I can't believe I'm sharing a room with you!' Molly gushed happily as she started to jump on her bed. 'We're gonna have the best fun! We can braid each other's hair, talk about boys, and junk! This is gonna be so freaking cool!'

'Do you have an off button, or something?' Wanda muttered, not even turning away form the mirror.

'Ha! You're _sooo _funny!' Molly laughed. 'We're gonna have so much fun sharing a room together!'

The comb in Wanda's hand began to glow with blue energy as her hex powers kicked in. Wanda quickly put the comb back down on the dresser. No. It wouldn't do to hex a comb at her new roomie, no matter how annoying she was. She would have to save that kind of stuff for Toad and Pietro...

'Do you like bunny hats?' Molly continued. 'I like bunny hats.'

Molly picked up one of her bunny hats and placed it on Wanda's head.

'See? You look _sooo_ cute now!'

Wanda cocked her head as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had to admit, the bunny hat did look awfully cute...

Wanda threw the hat off with a growl.

'Okay! That's it! Your endless talking is bad enough, but pink bunny hats? Gah!'

Molly just looked back at Wanda, surprised at the older mutant's sudden outburst.

'Now, listen here...' Wanda glared down at Molly. 'I don't like you, and you don't like me...'

'I like you.' Molly replied.

'Okay then...' Wanda sighed. 'I don't like you.'

'That's just because you haven't got to know me yet.' Molly continued. 'Ooh! Just you wait until you hear my impression of Wolverine... Grrr! I'm the best at what I do, bub! Grrr! Snikt! Grrr!'

Wanda just held her head in her hands with a groan. This was not going to end well.

* * *

**The next morning-**

It was now the next morning, and the X-Men had all gathered in the Professor's office to welcome their new recruit.

'Now, I know that our history with Ms Maximoff has not been all that successful...'

'Ah'll say.' Rogue sniffed. 'She damn near killed us the first tahme we met.'

'I don't know, Professor...' Scott piped up, shaking her head. 'How can we be sure that we can trust Wanda?'

'Thanks for the overwhelming trust, Cyclops.' Wanda muttered.

'Hey, let's not be so tough on de fille, Cyke.' Remy stuck up for the Scarlet Witch. 'De Professeur gave Peter an' me a second chance, why can't we do de same for Wanda?'

'Da, I agree.' Piotr nodded. 'Remy and I used to work for Magneto, but you welcomed us with open arms. Why can we not do the same for Wanda?'

Scott just muttered under his breath.

'If nobody else has anything to say against Wanda joining us?' Xavier looked around to see if anybody had anything to say. 'Good. Then, I'd like to be the first one to welcome Wanda Maximoff to the X-Men.'

Scott still hadn't finished.

'I've got a bad feeling about this...'

* * *

**Later-**

Wanda was walking through the X-Mansion's gardens with Molly. Wanda was a little reluctant to let the rather hyper young girl join her, but she had to admit that Molly's upbeat look on life was kind of contagious.

'I can't believe Scott can be such a jerk.' Molly began. 'So what if you kicked the X-Men's butts? That just makes you even cooler! Scott can just go and boil his butt.'

Wanda was about to say something in reply, but noticed that Scott was heading towards them.

'Oh look, talk of the anally-retentive devil.' Wanda commented.

'Wanda, can I have a word with you?' Scott asked as he walked up beside them.

'You can have several.' Wanda replied.

'I just want to apologise about how I acted towards you back in the Professor's office. It was wrong of me to act like a jerk when we've given so many other people a second chance...'

'No problem.' Wanda shrugged. 'I'm used to it.'

Then Molly decided to add her two cents.

'We don't need your apology, Scott. You were such a jerk talking to Wanda back then! She's a mutant like us but not an evil mutant like Apocalypse a good one like Nightcrawler and when I grow up I'm gonna marry Wolverine so don't you act all prejudiced around us or Wanda'll hex your freaking butt off!'

Scott's mouth opened and closed, as if he had suddenly lost his voice. The X-men's fearless leader just turned his back and walked off, waving off Molly's comments... especially the one about marrying Wolverine.

'Oh yeah.' Molly grinned. 'He won't be acting prejudiced around us anytime soon.'

Wanda turned to regard the younger, shorter mutant.

'There wasn't any need for you to stick up for me like that.' Wanda stated. 'I could have told him off myself.'

'I only wanted to stick up for my new bestest friend.' Molly replied.

Wanda blinked in surprise.

'Y-you think I'm your... best friend?' Wanda repeated the words she had just heard in disbelief. 'I... I've never had a best friend before.'

'Heh. That's cool.' Molly smiled. 'We X-Men have got to stick together.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Mutant Birthday**

_It's Sharon's birthday. You know what that means! More spin the bottle! will Bobby and Kurt end up kissing like last time? Tune in next time to find out..._

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_Molly, Sharon, X-23 and Emma Frost met Pietro last chapter._


	6. Mutant Birthday

**The Guys Dig the Fuzzy Chick**

**Chapter 6: Mutant Birthday**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

It was an extra-special day in the X-Mansion. It was Sharon Smith's birthday. All about the mansion, people were preparing for the party. Presents had all been laid out in the Rec Room, while Ororo and Emma were preparing the food. All that was left to do was to get the birthday girl down to the Rec Room to open the presents. That was where Jamie Madrox came in. He was leading Sharon downstairs. The feline mutant had a blindfold tied around her eyes so she couldn't see her surprise.

'Jamie, what's going on?' Sharon asked as she felt along the wall. 'This had better not be a joke. If Bobby's dared you to do this...'

Jamie just laughed at that.

'Don't worry, this isn't a prank.' Jamie reassured her. 'I think you'll like this surprise.'

'I'd better like it.' Sharon grumbled as she felt herself down the stairs. 'Cuz if I don't...'

'Just shush and wait, will you?' Jamie chuckled as he led Sharon in to the Rec Room.

Once Jamie was sure that everything was ready, he removed the blindfold from Sharon's eyes.

'Surprise!' Everybody yelled.

Sharon jumped back in surprise.

'Aww, sonova... I can't believe that I fell for that again!'

'Happy birthday, sweetie.' Emma smiled as she walked up and kissed Sharon on the forehead. 'Now, come and open your presents.'

Sharon did as she told and followed Emma over to a rather sizeable pile of neatly-wrapped presents. Well, the majority of the presents were neatly-wrapped, but one looked like it had been involved in some kind of stampede. That was most probably Bobby's handiwork.

Sharon knelt down beside the pile of presents. There was so many presents that the young feline mutant was having trouble which one to open first.

'Open mine first!' Molly grinned as she shoved a pink box into Sharon's hands. 'I think you'll like it.'

Sharon did as she was told and opened the gaudily-wrapped box.

'Ooh!' Sharon's lavender eyes sparkled in excitement. 'A bunny hat!'

'Put it on! Put it on!' Molly clapped her hands excitedly.

Once again, Sharon did as she was told and put on the pink bunny hat.

'Oh wow, it fits perfectly.'

'This is so freaking cool!' Molly gushed. 'Now we can be hat twins!'

'Rather you than me, kiddo.' Wanda remarked with a smirk.

Sharon then turned back to shredding open her presents.

* * *

**Later-**

Sharon had opened all of her presents. The floor of the rec room was pretty much covered in a sea of wrapping paper.

Sharon surveyed her collection of gifts, the mandatory assortment of shoes, jewellery, and CDs. There were two presents that were conspicuous in their absence.

'Uh... Mom, Jamie... Not that i wanna sound selfish or anything, but where are your gifts?'

'We were leaving those until the end, dear.' Emma smiled. 'Now, if you'd like to follow us outside?'

Sharon frowned in suspicion. Just what was Emma Frost up to?

Upon reaching the outside of the X-Mansion, Sharon followed Emma, Hank, and Jamie up to the garage. She was practically vibrating with excitement.

'Happy birthday, darling.' Emma smiled as she and Hank opened up the garage's revolving doors.

A collective gasp rose from the gathered X-Men as they saw what stood inside the garage. A pristine purple Porsche!

'I-is that... _mine?' _Sharon whispered in disbelief. 'This isn't some kind of joke, is it?'

'I can assure you that were are not deceiving you, Sharon.' Hank reassured her. 'This fine automobile is indeed our present to you, so you will have something extra-nice to drive when you are old enough to learn how.'

Sharon could barely speak, she was just that excited. With an excited squeal, Sharon ran up to the Porsche and grabbed it in a huge hug.

'Yay! I have a new car!'

'It isn't fair...' Kitty sulked. 'Why can't I, like get a car for _my_ birthday?'

'Because your driving sucks, Kit.' Rogue pointed out. 'Ah'm sorry ta be the one telling yah this, but yah had ta be told.'

Kitty crossed her arms over her chest with a sulk.

Kurt patted his friend on the shoulder in comfort.

'Zhere, zhere...' The fuzzy elf reassured her. 'Zhere's no shame in being a crappy driver. Most vomen don't have ze skills.'

Kitty turned on Kurt with a growl.

'What did you say?'

Kurt just smiled back nervously.

'Uh... I love you?'

Kitty just glared daggers at the poor unfortunate fuzzy dude. He wouldn't be getting any sugar tonight, that was certain.

* * *

**Later still-**

The shredded pieces of wrapping paper had been cleared away, and the food had been laid out. It was now time for the party to begin!

It was decided that due to the good weather, which may have been due to Ororo's help, that there should be a barbeque. Hank was in charge of the food. The fuzzy blue ape man was wearing a chef's hat atop his head and an apron with 'Kiss the Beast' on the front.

The students were either messing around in the pool, or sunbathing beside it. Tabitha was sitting on Amara's shoulders playing piggy-back wrestling against Rahne, who was sitting atop Sam's shoulders.

Kitty, Kurt, Bobby, Jubilee, Sharon, and Jamie were playing water volleyball.

'Like, heads up!' Kitty yelled as she slammed the ball over the net. Unfortunately, Bobby was too busy talking to Roberto.

'Bobby!' Jubilee yelled. 'Look out!'

Jubilee's warning came to late as the ball hit Bobby right on the ear.

'Hey!' The ice-manipulating mutant yelled angrily, shooting Kitty a glare. 'What the hell did you do that for?'

'I did, like try to warn you.' Kitty smiled innocently.

Bobby just muttered various curses under his breath and got out of the pool. He headed over to the cooler to get himself a drink.

A mischievous grin spread across Bobby's face as he spotted some unattended ice cubes. He looked over to where Wanda and Rogue were lying under a large umbrella. Both girls had sensitive pale skin, so they had to be careful when they were out in the sun or they would be badly sunburnt.

Bobby picked up an ice cube and aimed it at the two young women.

'What do you think you're freaking doing?' A voice inquired innocently.

Bobby yelled in surprise at Molly's sudden appearance and lost his balance, falling straight back in to the pool. The splash caught a certain hexcaster's attention.

'Aww, what's the matter, Ice Cube?' Wanda teased. 'Did the little baby fall in?'

'Your little guardian angel won't be able to hang around you forever.' Bobby pointed an accusatory finger at Wanda. 'If she even leaves you for one little minute... _Bam! _You're mine!'

Wanda sat up and looked over the rim of her sunglasses at Bobby.

'Was that a threat?'

Bobby visibly flinched at Wanda's glare. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to mess with the Scarlet Witch.

'Uh... never mind.' Bobby chuckled nervously. 'I-I'll just go now...'

* * *

**Later that night-**

The party had finally wound down, and everybody had retired to bed. Jamie had escorted Sharon back to her room.

'I had a wonderful day today, Jamie.' Sharon smiled gratefully as she squeezed her boyfriend's hand. 'But... you still haven't given me your present.'

Jamie just smiled and fished something out of his pocket. It was a plain white envelope.

Sharon frowned slightly as she looked at the envelope. She was expecting a little something more than that.

Sharon sighed thankfully as she opened the envelope to find two cinema tickets.

'Ooh, tickets to the premier of Pirates of the Caribbean 2!' Sharon grinned. 'Thanks loads, Jamie.'

Sharon gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek in thanks.

'They're just not ordinary tickets, Sharon.' Jamie explained. 'They're tickets to the after-show party as well.'

'Oh. My. God.' Sharon squeaked. 'I actually get to meet Johnny Depp? In the flesh?'

'Yup.' Jamie smiled.

'I need to get ready. Jamie, get me some rope and a burlap sack.'

'Uh... Why do we need some rope when we're going to a film premier?' Jamie scratched his head in confusion.

'Because we're going to kidnap Johnny Depp, you big silly.' Sharon laughed. 'Johnny will be mine. Oh yes, he will be mine...'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Return to Hellfire**

_Emma takes Hank on a return trip to the Hellfire Club. While they are there, Emma has something exciting to tell Hank..._


	7. Return to Hellfire

**The Guys Dig The Fuzzy Chick**

**Chapter 7: Return to Hellfire**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Manhattan-**

Somewhere in Manhattan, several very well-dressed men and women were walking into an old, but expensive-looking building. This building was the East Coast headquarters of the infamous Hellfire Club. The Hellfire Club was an exclusive place where the rich and powerful could do their thing without having to worry about the peasants bothering them.

A swanky-looking white limousine pulled up outside, and the chauffeur got out to let out the passengers. The first was an extremely beautiful blonde woman wearing a slinky low-cut white dress. Her companion was a fuzzy blue ape man dressed in a neat black tuxedo. They were Hank and Emma McCoy.

Hank took Emma's arm and walked up the steps to the entrance of the Club.

In front of the door stood two men dressed in purple and red bodysuits. They also wore expressionless masks, keeping their identities secret. It was their job to keep out the riff-raff.

'If you don't mind me saying so, you look particularly beautiful today, your majesty.' One of the guys, a man named Reece, nodded towards Emma.

'Why, thank you, Reece.' Emma smiled back at the man. 'You know, you've been with the Hellfire Club for how long?'

'Several years now, ma'am.' Reece remembered.

'Well, don't you think that it's about time that you were promoted?' Emma asked. 'Surely there are more exciting duties then guard duty.'

'It isn't my place to say, ma'am.' Reece shook his head. 'I am more than happy in my present position.'

'Well, I intend to have a word with the Black King anyway.' Emma stated. 'Perhaps I'll persuade him to give you a promotion.'

'Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that.' Reece shook his head again. 'My place is here.'

'Reece...' Emma looked at the man with a slight frown. 'Who is the White Queen?'

'You are, ma'am.' Reece answered.

'Then you know not to disobey my orders.' Emma continued. 'Now, I'm going to talk to Shaw and by the end of the night you will have a shiny new job as part of his personal guard. Okay?'

'Very well, ma'am.' Reece nodded. 'Enjoy the party.'

'I'm sure I will, Reece.' Emma smiled. 'Whenever I go somewhere with Henry, I can't help but have fun.'

* * *

**A short while later-**

Emma and Hank had entered the club. Their names had just been announced, so they were presently mingling with the various other members of the Hellfire Club.

Emma had been pulled to one side by Tony Stark and some other miscellaneous rich guys, while Hank was left on his own. Which suited the fuzzy blue monkey man just fine. Just as long as there was plenty of shrimp puffs and the like within reach, then he would have the time of his life.

Hank called over one of the serving girls dressed in a scandalously revealing French maid's outfit for some champagne.

'Enjoying yourself?' An unfamiliar voice asked.

Hank turned around to see a rather muscular man with neatly cut black hair and dark sunglasses.

'Simon Williams.' The man introduced himself. 'You're the White Queen's... consort, right?'

'I prefer husband, myself.' Hank replied. 'Henry McCoy.'

'Pleasure to meet you.' Simon smiled as he shook Hank's furry blue hand.

'I mean no offence, but you seem unusually calm about the fact that you are in fact talking to a man that looks like a big blue primate.' Hank blinked. 'Do you see much of this kind of thing in your business?'

'Not all of us puny flatscans think that mutants are scum.' Simon stated with a chuckle. 'Heck, I could tell you a few things about show business. Hollywood is practically brimming with mutants. You know that singer, Alison Blaire? Mutant.'

'Oh my stars and garters.' Hank blinked in surprise. 'Emma _loves_ her music!'

'I would tell you more...' Simon continued. 'But y'know, confidentiality clauses and all that.'

'That is most interesting.' Hank nodded thoughtfully. 'Perhaps we could discuss it over lunch at the mansion one time.'

'Sure. No problem.' Simon nodded. 'Here, I'll give you my number...'

Hank watched as Simon took out a small card from his pocket.

'You carry business cards with you?' Hank inquired, the merest hint of a smile on his lips.

'Work has been a bit slow, lately.' Simon explained. 'Less movies are needing real stuntmen nowadays, what with CGI and the like.'

'That is most unfortunate.' Hank shook his head. 'Well, I shall definitely give you a call.'

'I look forward to it.' Simon smiled. 'I'll see you around.'

And with that, Hank was left on his own again.

Hank turned to snag some more shrimp puffs, but accidentally collided with somebody.

'Blast your hide to Hades!' An eerily attractive woman dressed in a slinky black dress snarled as she turned around. 'Look where you're going you fo... Oh Gods, I didn't know it was you, Henry.'

'Hello Selene.' Hank smiled falsely. The Black Queen was someone that Hank was hoping that he wouldn't see at the party. She scared the beejezus out of him. 'You look well.'

'All the better for seeing you, darling.' Selene smiled as she gave Hank a kiss on both cheeks. 'Is dear old Emma here with you? Oh, what a silly question. Of course she's here with you. I saw Stark and Osborn fawning over her like drooling hounds.'

'Emma doesn't seem to be all that comfortable around them.' Hank surmised as he peere dover to see his wife talking to two well-dressed men. One with black hair and a moustache, the other with short auburn hair. 'Perhaps I should go and rescue her, as it were.'

'Please, don't go...' Selene reached out to stop Hank from leaving. 'We have only just started to talk...'

'My sincerest apologies.' Hank nodded. 'But I must attend to my wife.'

Hank then made a hasty retreat away from the scowling Black Queen.

* * *

**Over with Emma-**

Emma smiled falsely as she was fawned over by several lesser members of the Hellfire Club. Apparently. the fact that Emma was married meant absolutely nothing to Tony Stark and Norman Osborn. She really wasn't in the mood for this kind of rubbish. Fortunately, Hank was there to come to her rescue.

'Excuse me please, gentlemen.' Hank smiled apologetically. 'I'd like to have a word with my _wife._'

Emma breathed a sigh of relief as Hank led her away from her two unwanted fans.

'Henry, you are my hero!' Emma sighed in relief. 'If I was left there for any longer, I may have just screamed.'

'It is always a pleasure to rescue a damsel in distress, milady.' Hank bowed chivalrously. 'Now, would madam like to partake of some champagne?'

'I'm not really in the mood actually, Henry.' Emma shook her head. 'I'd rather talk to you alone.'

Hank frowned concernedly.

'Emma, is everything okay?'

'Can we talk outside?' Emma asked with a slight nervous wavour to her voice. 'It's getting a little stuffy in here.'

'By all means.' Hank nodded as he began to walk in the direction of one of the balconies.

Once they reached a spot on the balcony that didn't have too many people milling about, Hank turned back to Emma.

'Now, are you going to tell me what is up with you, or will I have to tickle you until you squeal?'

Hank could tell from Emma's serious face that this was no time for jokes. His toothy grin faded away.

'Emma? What's wrong?'

Emma cleared her throat nervously before answering.

'I went to my doctor's the other day...'

Hank's blood suddenly ran cold. He hoped that nothing was seriously wrong with her. Hank didn't know what he would do without Emma. Emma Frost was an integral part of Hank's life.

Emma wrung her hands nervously. How would Hank react to her news? Surely he wouldn't freak out at what she had to say... Would he?

'Henry... I'm pregnant.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Danger, Jamie Madrox! Danger!**

_How will Hank react to Emma's news? Will he be alright about becoming a father? The answers to those questions will have to wait as it's time for another Jamie/Sharon chapter! Huzzah!_


	8. Danger, Jamie Madrox! Danger!

**The Guys Dig the Fuzzy Chick**

**Chapter 8: Danger, Jamie Madrox! Danger!**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

It was business as usual for the X-Men after Emma and Hank returned from the party at the Hellfire Club. It didn't take the other X-Men very long to find out that Emma was with child. Kitty overheard their conversation, and it pretty much went from there. Everybody was blissfully happy for the prospective parents. Even if it boiled down to Kitty hassling them about the date of the baby shower.

Sharon had been affected the most by the revelation. The young girl's feline mutation sometimes meant that she tended to be jealous of the slightest thing. The fight she had with that Paige girl that visited with those alternate reality X-Men **(1) **was evidence of that. Sharon was worried that Emma would love the new baby more than her. But such thoughts were cut short as Sharon was called to the Danger Room.

Sharon was dressed in her usual black New recruits uniform with Jamie, Laura, Molly, Wanda, Kitty, and Kurt. Molly was wearing one of her pink bunny hats with her uniform.

'I don't know why you insist on wearing that stupid thing.' Wanda sighed heavily. 'It'll only get damaged.'

'It's a good thing that I've got more then, isn't it?' Molly shot the hex-wielding mutant a cheeky grin.

'Why do I even have to be here?' Wanda grumbled as she looked up at Professor Xavier and Logan up in the Danger Room's control room. 'You guys know my powers. Heck, I kicked your butts the first time we met...'

'Ja, don't remind us...' Kurt groaned as he remembered the collective butt-kicking that Wanda gave the X-Men when they first met.

'I merely wished to see how well you work in a team.' Professor Xavier told her. 'You seem to be getting on the best with Molly...'

'I wouldn't say that...' Wanda groused. 'You threw us together! Like... like some lame mutant sitcom!'

'Why Wanda, it's almost as if you don't like being with us.' Kitty giggled.

'Bite me, Pryde.' Wanda shot back.

'No thanks.' Kitty shook her head 'I usually reserve that for Kurt.'

'Too. Much. Information.' Sharon shuddered.

'I am beginning the Danger Room simulation...' Xavier explained. 'There is a small risk of being hurt, so keep yourselves alert.'

'Gee, you think?' Wanda muttered sarcastically. 'I was wondering why this was called the Danger Room.'

Wanda's words went unanswered as the Danger Room session began. Hatches in the walls around them opened up and giant robots stomped towards them.

'Oh, goodie...' Laura rubbed her hands together in anticipation. 'I love robots!'

_**SNIKT!**_

The young clone let out a feral yell and leapt towards one of the robots. Laura landed on the machine's arm and dug her claws deep. She leapt away before the robot's arm fell off.

'Hey! Watch what you're doing!' Wanda shouted up at Laura. 'You could have flattened me!'

Laura didn't reply, she was having too much fun turning the robot drones into scrap metal.

'Gee, by the time she's finished, there won't be any robots left for us.' Jamie smirked.

Back up in the control room, Logan frowned to himself.

'Logan, is something wrong?' Xavier turned to regard the feral mutant.

'It's that Molly kid...' Logan replied, pointing at the little mutant girl. 'She's just standin' there. Ain't she got no survival instincts?'

'Be patient, my friend.' Xavier smiled slightly. 'I am sure that Miss Hayes has something up her sleeve...'

No sooner had Xavier said that, then Molly kicked the robot up into the air. Molly kicked the robot with so much force that it was sent crashing into the window of the control room.

_'Sonova...!_' Logan leapt back in surprise. 'What the hell was _that?_'

'I believe that was what Miss Hayes had up her sleeve.' Xavier chuckled.

* * *

**Later-**

With the Danger Room session, everybody retired to the showers to cool off.

Cleaning herself off was the last thing on Sharon's mind. She was still concerned with the new baby on the way.

The young feline mutant was sitting on a bench in the girls' changing rooms with her head in her hands. She didn't even look up when Kitty sat down beside her.

'Penny for your thoughts...'

'Oh, hey Kitty.' Sharon tried to muster a happy smile. 'Do you want me to move over?'

'No, you stay just where you are.' Kitty put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. 'Are you upset about something?'

Sharon smiled in embarrassment.

'Is it really that obvious?'

'Pretty much.' Kitty nodded. 'Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?'

Sharon took a deep breath as she tried to visualise what she wanted to say.

'It's this baby that mom and Mr McCoy are expecting...' Sharon explained, her gaze fixed on her hands. 'I know that I should be happy for them, but... I'm worried. What... what if mom likes the baby more than me? I don't know what I'll be able to do if that happens.'

Kitty offered her young friend a comforting smile.

'There's nothing to be worried about, Sharon.' Kitty told the younger mutant girl. 'Emma wouldn't love the baby more than you. Saying that is like asking what I love more, Kurt, or shopping. I love them just as much. Okay, they both give me different types of joy, but I think I've made my point.'

Sharon didn't reply, she just continued to stare at her hands.

'You know where I'll be if you want to talk, right?' Kitty asked as she started to get up. 'But really, there's nothing to worry about. Emma loves you. Don't forget that.'

* * *

**Later still-**

Sharon was now outside sitting in her favourite tree.

'You should really think about getting a place to think that's easier to reach...' Jamie grunted as he clambered up to Sharon's perch.

'That kind of defeats the purpose of being alone.' Sharon sighed.

Jamie frowned in concern. He hadn't ever seen Sharon this upset.

'Do you want me to come back later?'

'No...' Sharon shook her head. 'Come and sit with me.'

Jamie did as he was told and sat beside Sharon on her branch.

'So...'

Jamie couldn't think of anything to say.

Sharon looked Jamie right in the eyes.

'Jamie, do you think Mom loves me?'

Jamie was taken aback by the sudden question.

'Uh... I... I don't think I'm the one to answer that...'

Sharon's shoulders hung sadly.

'Although, it would be kind of silly if Ms Frost didn't love you after all the stuff she's done for you. Ms Frost has supported you ever since she found you abandoned in that alley. Why would Ms Frost do such a thing if she didn't love you?'

Sharon thought about that for a moment. Jamie's words made sense. Emma Frost had supported her for years. Ms Frost wouldn't have adopted a lost little mutant girl if she didn't adore her as much as the earth itself.

Sharon took Jamie's hand in her and squeezed it tight.

'Thank you, Jamie...' Sharon whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder, smiling slightly.

'Does that mean we can get down now?' Jamie asked.

Sharon snuggled up close to Jamie, her tail coiling around his leg, purring contentedly.

'I thought we could just sit here and watch the sun set. I think it's so romantic...'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: The Sensational Squirrel Girl**

_Hank and Emma lead Sharon, Jamie and their friends on a mission to Milwaukee. Once there they meet a young mutant girl known as Squirrel Girl. Will Squirrel Girl join the X-Men, or will Magneto get to her first?_

* * *

**Auhtor's Notes-**

**(1)- **_As seen in 'Reality Trip 2' by Agent-G._


	9. The Sensational Squirrel Girl: Part 1

**The Guys Dig The Fuzzy Chick**

**Chapter 9: The Sensational Squirrel Girl- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'Once, my TV didn't work, so I kicked it. And it started working again.'_

* * *

**Milwaukee, Wisconsin-**

It was nighttime in the city of Milwaukee. One lone woman was walking through the park. The woman clutched her purse close as she hurried on home. The park was no place for a woman to be walking alone at night. Even if the rumours about a nighttime Avenger patrolling the park, the woman didn't want to find out whether there was any truth in those rumours.

'Gimmie all your money!'

The woman jumped back in fear as a masked man leapt out of the bushes with a knife.

'C'mon! Gimmie your purse!'

'O-okay... Please, just take it... Don't hurt me...' The woman whimpered as she gave the mugger her purse with quivering hands. The mugger snatched the purse out of her hands and went to make a getaway.

_'Chk-chk-chk.'_

The mugger stood stock still as he heard something coming from the trees above his head.

'_Chk-chk.'_

'_Chk-chk-chk.'_

The mugger looked up at the trees above his head to see several pairs of beady little yellow eyes peering back down at him.

'_Chk-chk.'_

The mugger dropped the woman's purse and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't get very far, as several small furry figures leapt from the trees, scratching and biting him.

'No! NO! _NOOOOO!! **YAAAAAGHH!!**_'

The woman slowly reached down to pick up her purse. She then ran away before whatever got the mugger came for her.

* * *

**Xavier's, the next day-**

Jamie, Sharon, X-23, and Molly were sitting around the table playing a game of cards.

X-23 slammed her cards down on the table with a triumphant grin.

'Bingo! Ha! I've got bingo!'

'Uh... X...' Jamie scratched the back of his neck as he tried to break it to the young clone gently. 'We're not playing bingo.'

X-23 looked at the young mutant known as Multiple with a perplexed expression upon her face.

'We're not?'

'Nope.' Sharon shook her head. 'We're playing poker.'

'Oh...'

X-23 picked her cards back up off the table and took another look at them. She scratched her head with a confused frown.

'Are these cards any good?' X-23 asked as she showed her friends her cards.

'Full House!' Molly threw down her cards with a growl of disgust. 'That isn't fair! You were freaking cheating!'

'It isn't cheating if she isn't aware of it.' Sharon pointed out. 'Besides, it's not as if we were playing for money or anything.'

'Man, playing poker for candy.' Jamie shook his head in shame. 'We totally suck.'

Then, Wanda chose that moment to make her presence known.

'Have you guys seen today's paper?' The mutant hex-wielder asked as she threw the paper down on the table, scattering cards all over.

'Only the funny pages.' Jamie answered. 'Is it me, or is Garfield getting kinda samey?'

'Another mugger was attacked by squirrels in Milwaukee last night.' Wanda explained. 'It's the third attack this week!'

'So?' Sharon shrugged. 'Perhaps the guy tried to steal the squirrels' nuts.'

'Squirrels don't do that.' Molly pointed out. 'They never attack people. Do you think somebody's controlling them? Making the squirrels do crazy things?'

'We'd better go see the Professor about this.' Jamie got up off his chair. 'There might be a mutant involved somehow.'

'That reminds me of something I heard Scott and the others talking about the other day...' Wanda tapped her chin in thought. 'There's a story that some mutant girl that looked like a squirrel beat up Doctor Doom.'

'The nemesis of the Fantastic Four, Doctor Doom?' Sharon blinked in disbelief.

'No, the guy that owns a florist shop downtown, Doctor Doom.' Wanda retorted sarcastically.

'Doctor Doom has a florist shop downtown?' X-23 blinked in confusion.

'X...' Sharon sighed as she put an arm around the young clone's shoulder. 'We have to give you a talk about sarcasm one of these days...'

* * *

**The X-Jet, later-**

Jamie, Sharon, and the others were sitting in the X-Jet as they flew towards Milwaukee. It seemed that Professor Xavier was having the same suspicions that they were. The squirrel attacks on muggers, and the squirrel-like girl that allegedly attacked Doctor Doom may have been connected. So that was way Xavier sent a team of X-Men to Milwaukee to find out. Perhaps this mutant, if the girl was indeed a mutant, would have liked to have joined the X-Men.

'I still say this... squirrel-girl is nothing but an urban myth.' Sharon sniffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. 'There's more chance of having a guy with spider powers swinging around in Queens.'

'We live in a world where people can shoot laser beams out of their eyes, and move trucks with their minds, yet you don't believe that one young girl may have buck teeth and a furry tail?' Hank spoke up from his position in the pilot's seat.

'Well, it just... sounds silly, is all.' Sharon suggested meekly.

'As apposed to the aforementioned optic blasts and telekinesis?' Hank asked.

Sharon just muttered under her breath and slumped down in her seat.

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

A young blonde woman ran along a shiny metallic corridor. The young woman pressed her hand against an access panel beside a door and ran into the room beyond.

'Sir, you wanted to hear whether the X-Men were going to make a move to recruit that young girl in Milwaukee...' The young woman stated.

'I knew it was only a matter of time before Charles started to recruit more weak-minded fools into his army of lapdogs.' A white-haired man stated from his position sitting in a big leather chair facing a bank of television monitors.

The man motioned with a blue-gloved hand, and a red-and-purple helmet floated towards him with a metallic hum.

'Well, I dare say that it is time to round up the Acolytes.' Magneto said as he placed his helmet atop his head. 'Well done, Regan. Your father would have been proud.'

'I aim to serve, sir.' Regan Wyngarde, the daughter of the thought-manipulating mutant known as Mastermind, bowed. 'Sabretooth and Pyro are ready and waiting. Quicksilver went out for supplies. I could put in a call to Omega Red if you want.'

'Make it so.' Magneto nodded. 'We may have need of your services as well, my dear. We will undoubtably come up against my dear estranged daughter.'

'I look forward to it, sir.' Regan smiled evilly. 'Your daughter won't break out of the fantasy that I have concocted for her...

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: The Sensational Squirrel Girl- Part 2**

_The X-Men face off against Magneto and his Acolytes with Squirrel Girl caught in the middle. _


	10. The Sensational Squirrel Girl: Part 2

**The Guys Dig the Fuzzy Chick **

**Chapter 10: The Sensational Squirrel Girl- Part 2**

**By **

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer-** _All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Quote of the day-** _'Oh, so it was my evil twin all along! Oh, I should have known! Superheroes and evil twins go together like peanut butter and... evil peanut butter.'- Earthworm Jim_ **(Earthworm Jim cartoon)**

* * *

_Milwaukee-_

The Velocity slowly descended from the sky to land in a clearing somewhere in a Milwaukee park. One-by-one, the X-Men began to disembark.

Sharon stopped outside and looked around at her surroundings.

'Any idea where this new mutant is, Mr McCoy?' The young catgirl inquired.

'The Professor said that the girl's mutagenic signature was emanating from somewhere nearby.' Hank explained. 'All we need to do now is find her.'

'Well, that's just grand.' Wanda groused. 'Couldn't the Professor have narrowed down the search a little bit? We could end up spending all damn day here.'

'Now, Wanda...' Hank told the short-tempered hex-wielding mutant. 'There's no need to be like that. People would think that you don't like joining us on missions.'

'I don't mind the missions as such...' Wanda rolled her eyes. 'But why do I have to be partnered with Molly all the time?'

'Because you're my bestest friend ever, silly.' Molly grinned sweetly. 'Gee, I hope we get to fight some bad guys soon! I would so kick all their butts!'

'This isn't a game, Molly.' Hank reminded the young mutant. 'There is no telling what perils we may be about to face.'

'Oh, you worry too much, Mr McCoy.' Sharon scoffed. 'We can take anything that gets thrown at us!'

'It's been too long since I had a good fight.' X-23 smirked eagerly. 'I hope my skills aren't getting rusty.'

'I kinda doubt that, X.' Jamie laughed. 'Fighting skills aren't something you can lose like a pair of socks.'

'Be careful, everybody.' Hank warned the group. 'It is more than likely that Magneto has been made aware of this new mutant as well.'

'I certainly hope so.' Wanda grumbled. 'My father needs a butt-kicking, stat!'

'I wanna beat up that Sabretooth guy!' Molly clapped her hands excitedly. 'He's stinky and he looks stupid!'

Hank was about to say something in response, but thought better of it as he heard a metallic hum.

X-23 shivered as she felt a tingle in her adamantium bones.

'They're _heeeeere!_' Molly quipped as several metallic globes descended from the sky.

Wanda growled angrily as she saw a red-and-purple figure step out from one of the globes.

_'Magneto!_' The mutant hex-wielder snarled. 'You've got a lot of nerve coming here!'

'What, don't we get a hug?' Pietro quipped as he stood amongst the Acolytes.

'Oh, I'll hug you, alright...' Wanda snapped. 'I'll hug you upside the head with a big stick!'

'Pietro, that is enough.' Magneto told his son as he turned to Hank and the X-Men. 'Now Beast, I somehow doubt that you will allow me to recruit this new mutant into the Acolytes.'

'Then your doubts would be correct, Magneto.' Beast retorted. 'We are here to have the young girl join the X-Men.'

'Xavier's dream is doomed to failure, you know.' Magneto tutted. 'The humans will _never _let us live in peace.'

'I'll tell you what's doomed to failure...' Molly retorted. 'You and your stupid helmet!'

The super-strong mutant yanked a tree from the ground and tried to clobber the Master of Magnetism with it. Sabretooth leapt in to defend his leader and ended up taking a tree branch upside the head.

'Heh. Is that all you got, frail?' The feral Acolyte growled, his face forming a twisted smirk. 'You ain't the best at what you do by any means!'

'We'll just see about that, Stinky.' Molly retorted. 'I'm gonna kick your butt all over the park! It's clobbering time!'

Elsewhere, X-23 was talking on her old foe, Omega Red.

'It has been such a long time since we last met. X-23.' The Russian mutant sneered. 'You always were such a worthy opponent. Even if I did always beat you.'

'That's about to change.' The young clone retorted as she unsheathed her claws with a _'SNIKT!_'

'You are welcome to try.' Omega Red laughed. 'Come on, try and beat me. I dare you!'

Nearby, Wanda was sizing up with her brother.

'You should have joined us, Wanda.' Pietro mock solded Wanda as he zipped around her. 'Just imagine how much the stupid flatscans will quiver if we would have combined our powers! We would have ruled the world! But _noooo_, you had to sell out and join the X-Geeks.'

'I am not Magneto's lapdog!' Wanda shot back. 'I can make my own choices!'

'Pity.' Pietro sniffed. 'That means that I'll have to punish you, Father says so.'

That left Hank, Sharon, and Jamie to deal with Magneto themselves.

'There is no need to fight, Magneto...' Hank told the Master of Magnetism. 'Just think what we could amount to if we joined forces! We could make the world a better place!'

'I find that unlikely, Beast.' Magneto shook his head. 'Xavier's dream of peace with the humans is for fools.'

'Very well...' Hank nodded in understanding. 'Then you leave me no choice...'

Hank leapt at Magneto with a growl of anger. Unfortunately, the Master of Magnetism was ready for the attack. Magneto used his powers of magnetism to pull some metal railing from the ground and wrap them around Hank's body.

'You monster!' Sharon growled, quickly turning into her were-panther form. 'If you've hurt him...'

Magneto let out an audible sigh.

'I detest raising my hand against children, but sometimes I must do the things that I abhor the most...'

Magneto ripped a lamppost from the ground and wrapped it around Sharon and Jamie.

'I am sorry, children.' Magneto apologized to the captive mutants. 'But this is nothing personal. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a mutant to recruit...'

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

Not very far away, Molly was trading blows with Sabretooth. The diminutive mutant was a lot stronger than she seemed. Sabretooth was having quite a bit of trouble with her.

'Yer only prolongin' the inevitable, frail!' Sabretooth growled as he ducked a bench that Molly had just thrown at him. 'Give up while ya still can.'

'_Never!_' Molly retorted. 'I'm an X-Man! We _never _surrender!'

'More's the pity.' Sabretooth tutted. 'Yer such a pretty frail. It'll be a pity to cut ya up!'

'You're not going to cut _anybody_ up, Sabretooth!' Molly told the larger mutant. 'I'm gonna kick your freaking head in!'

Sabretooth leapt at Molly with a feral growl, only to be dealt a nasty blow to the head with a garbage can which the young mutant was wielding.

'What the frag?' Sabretooth shook the dizziness from his head. 'What was _that?_'

'It was a garbage can upside the head, you big silly!' Molly retorted. 'Would you like another?'

Molly dumped the garbage can on Sabretooth's head, cutting off his vision. She then followed that up with a dropkick to the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

Molly quickly ascended a nearby slide as Sabretooth threw the garbage can off his head.

'Rrrrr! I'm gonna tear ya to shreds!'

'You have to catch me first, Stinky!' Molly tased as she leapt off the top of the slide, tackling Sabretooth to the ground. Before the feral mutant could even get up to his feet, Molly dealt him a swift kick to the groin, making the psychotic mutant roar in pain.

'That's how we kick butt in the X-Men!' Molly told the almost-defeated Acolyte. 'You pull a knife, we pull a gun! You send one of us to the hospital, we send one of yours to the morgue! **(1)** That's the X-Men way, you big freaking doofus!'

Molly then mimed shooting Sabretooth with her forefingers pointed towards him.

'Bang bang! Have a nice day!' **(2)**

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

While the Acolytes were dealing with the X-Men, Magneto took it upon himself to look for this mysterious mutant that they were all searching for.

The Master of Magnetism stopped for a moment and looked around him. He could almost swear that he heard something rustling in the trees above him.

_'Squee-chk-chk!'_

Magneto looked up above his head and saw a pair of little yellow eyes peering down at him. It was only a squirrel. There was nothing to worry about. The red-and-purple-clad mutant just shrugged and continued on his way.

_'Squee-chk-chk!'_

Magneto saw another pair of eyes peering down at him. And another. And another! Soon the whole area was full of little pairs of yellow eyes peering down at him.

_'Chk-chk-squee-chk!'_

Before Magneto could even make a move to defend himself, the hoard of squirrels leapt down from the trees in a cacophony of angry squeaks.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: The Sensational Squirrel Girl- Part 3**

_X-23 Vs Omega Red! Scarlet Witch Vs Quicksilver! Catseye Vs Lady Mastermind! Plus... Magneto Vs the Sensational Squirrel Girl!_

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)-** _As seen in the Kevin Costner film,_ 'The Untouchables'_. Here endeth the lesson._

**(2)-** _Fo-ley! Fo-ley! Fo-ley!_


	11. The Sensational Squirrel Girl: Part 3

**The Guys Dig The Fuzzy Chick**

**Chapter 11: The Sensational Squirrel Girl- Part 3**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'It's worse than that, he's dead, Jim! Dead, Jim! Dead, Jim! It's worse than that, he's dead, Jim! Dead, Jim! Dead!- '_**Dr McCoy' (Star Trekkin' by the Firm)**

* * *

**Milwaukee-**

Professor Xavier had sent Hank McCoy and some of the X-Men to Milwaukee to try and recruit a new mutant. Unfortunately, Xavier wasn't the only one that was aware of the presence of this new mutant. Magneto had also found out, and had brought along his Acolytes. Hank and Jamie had already been subdued by Magneto. It was up to the others to defeat the Acolytes.

The Scarlet Witch struggled to keep her footing as Pietro ran around her at super-speed. If Wanda wasn't careful, she would have been sucked up into the air by a whirlwind or something.

The hex-wielding mutant closed her eyes and concentrated. Wanda prayed silently to herself. She hoped that her aim wasn't off. There was no telling what would happen if her hex bolt missed.

Wanda's hands glowed blue as she lashed out with her mutant powers. Luckily, the hex bolt hit Pietro on the knee, sending the screaming speedster tumbling head over heels. The silver-haired mutant let out a groan as he came to a rest in an undignified pile at the trunk of a nearby tree.

Wanda dusted herself and approached her brother. She kicked him in the ankle before he could even get up.

'_Ow!_ What was _that_ for?' Pietro glared at his sister. 'That was my ankle, you damn psycho! Have you any idea how precious my ankles are to me?'

'Would you prefer it a hex bolt blasted off your kneecaps?' Wanda glared back at her twin. 'Cuz I could make that happen...'

'No!' Pietro yelped, cradling his knees. 'Anything but that!'

Wanda reached into one of the pockets in her jacket and pulled out a flick knife. An evil smile appeared on the young mutant's face as she looked down at the cowering speedster.

Pietro gulped nervously at the sight. Wanda wasn't going to do what he thought she was, was she?

'What... what are you doing with that knife?' Pietro whimpered. 'No. No! _Noooo!_'

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

A short distance away, X-23 was taking on her old foe, the Russian mutant known as Omega Red.

'You have no hope of defeating me, X-23!' Omega Red laughed as he blocked one of the young clone's attacks with his carbonadium tentacles. 'Surrender while you still have a breath in your body!'

'The day that I surrender to you is the day that my body rots under the ground!' X-23 snarled in response.

'That can be arranged...' Omega Red smirked as he lashed out at the young clone with his tentacles again. X-23 tried to avoid the attack, but ended up being knocked to the ground.

'Ha! What did I tell you?' Omega Red laughed as he wrapped his tentacles around X-23's wrists. 'Your time with the X-Men has made you soft.'

X-23 snarled angrily and tried to escape from her enemy's grip.

'I can assure you that escape is quite impossible.' Omega Red smirked arrogantly. 'As long as I hold you like that, you have no way to attack me.'

'You're forgetting one thing, Red...' X-23 sneered. 'My hands aren't the _only_ places where I have claws...'

X-23 unsheathed the claws on her feet with a _SNIKT _and promptly stabbed Omega Red in the throat, nailing him to a nearby tree.

'_Gkkt!_' The Russian mutant croaked as let go of X-23's arms and clutched at his throat, trying to stop the bleeding. That was all X-23 needed. With her arms free, the former Hydra agent could use those claws as well.

_SNIKT!_

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Back with Hank, Jamie, and Sharon, the purple-haired feline mutant was taking on Magneto's newest Acolyte: Lady Mastermind, daughter of the monkey-faced Acolyte known as Mastermind.

'Your powers are no match for my telepathy!' Lady Mastermind boasted. 'I would recommend that you give up while you still have a mind to use.'

'Then I'd recommend that you give up while you still have a face to speak with.' Sharon growled as she changed into her were-panther form. Lady Mastermind stepped back in surprise. She didn't see that coming. Magneto never told her that she'd be fighting a great big purple panther!

'Uhh, perhaps we can make a deal, heh-heh...' Lady Mastermind chuckled nervously. 'I never really wanted to be part of the family business, you know. I always wanted to be on TV.'

'You're in luck...' Catseye growled. 'Cuz you're about to be part of a show right now! _When Animals Attack!_'

Lady Mastermind yelled in fear as she held up her arms in an attempt to protect herself. The blonde telepath needn't have bothered as Catseye easily swatted her arm away, scratching deep gashed into the skin.

Hank struggled in his makeshift bonds.

'Jamie, don't you think we should stop Sharon before she _really_ harms Lady Mastermind?'

'Good luck, Mr McCoy.' Jamie snorted. 'Sharon's in the zone! Nothing can stop her now!'

Hank winced as he watched Catseye continue to attack Lady Mastermind with her claws.

'Oh, my stars and garters! That is not right...'

* * *

**A short while later-**

Once the X-Men had defeated their respective opponents, they returned to Hank, Jamie, and Sharon. Molly used her super-strength to release the trio before using the lamppost to subdue the Acolytes. Pietro glowered at his sister. Fortunately, Wanda hadn't used her flick knife to cut up her brother's precious face. Even Wanda had her limits. She had used her knife to slice open Pietro's costume, leaving him clad in nothing but his Tighty-Whities.

'You know, I always figured that he'd wear girl's panties.' Molly smirked. 'He seems the type, don't you think?'

'I am **not **gay!' Pietro yelled indignantly, trying to recover what dignity he had left. 'How many times do I have to tell you people? I like girls!'

'Yeah, girls' panties.' Wanda snickered.

Hank noticed that the Acolytes were missing their leader.

'Wait... Where is Magneto?'

X-23 sniffed the air as she detected the presence of somebody else.

'He's nearby...' The clone stated. 'But he's not alone. He has somebody with him.'

'Is it this mutant that we're supposed to be recruiting?' Sharon asked.

'I don't recognise the other scent.' X-23 frowned. 'But I think it is the new mutant.'

The young clone sniffed again.

'Wait... There's something else. I can smell squirrels. _Lots _of squirrels!'

'Is this guy with you?'

The X-Men turned around to see a young woman dressed in a green costume with brown furry highlights. She had short brown hair and along bushy tail. She was also dragging an unconscious Magneto along behind her.

'Father...?' Pietro's jaw dropped in disbelief.

'What the hell _happened_ to him?' Wanda gaped at the sight of the bite marks and scratch marks all over her father's body. 'It looks like he was eaten alive by small furry creatures!'

'That was the squirrels.' The stranger explained. 'I told them to attack him.'

'Have I told you how much I like her?' Wanda grinned. 'Please tell me that you're gonna join us! We could compare notes on kicking my father's ass!'

'I'm honoured that you'd ask me to join the X-Men...' Squirrel Girl stated. 'But I'm afraid that I have to turn down your offer. I'm needed here. Milwaukee needs a hero, and that hero is the Sensational Squirrel Girl!'

'Gee, she doesn't mince her words, does she?' Sharon snickered.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next- Fuzzy Guys and Fuzzy Babies**

_The time has finally come for Emma to have her baby. Are the X-Men ready to have a baby in their midst? Tune in next time to find out..._


	12. Fuzzy Guys and Fuzzy Babies

**The Guy Digs the Fuzzy Chick**

**Chapter 12: Fuzzy Guys and Fuzzy Babies**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'Skrull Intelligence believes that the Caramel Macchiato may be this star system's crowning achievement.'_** Xavin the Skrull (Runaways #19)**

* * *

**The X-Mansion-**

Nine moths had passed since Emma Frost discovered her pregnancy. Hank McCoy was walking through the grounds of the X-Mansion with his wife Emma. Being heavily pregnant didn't give the blonde telepath an excuse to sit on her backside all the time. Emma wasn't one for lounging around doing nothing. She always had to have something to do.

'Not that I wish to insult our dear child, but I cannot wait until I finally give birth.' Emma stated as she patted her belly. 'None of my clothes fit! I absolutely refuse to wear of of those terrible floral print maternity dresses. I do have an image to uphold, you know.'

'Yes dear.' Hank nodded, keping his eyes on the trees.

Emma frowned at her husband's lack of response.

'You're not even listening to what I'm saying, are you?' The blonde telepath sighed heavily.

'Of course I am, Emma dear.' Hank answered, turnign to face her. 'How else would you prefer me to reply? Would it be acceptable if I made a response by reciting the entire works of Shakespeare?'

'Now you are abusing sarcasm, Henry.' Emma rolled her eyes.

She was about to walk onwards when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her abdomen.

'_Oh!_' Emma fell to one knee, holding her stomach.

Hank stopped at the sound of his wife's gasp.

'Emma... what's wrong?'

The blonde looked back at the fuzzy blue face of her husband.

'Henry... I think it's time. The baby's coming!'

* * *

**The infirmary, a short time later-**

Hank grabbed Emma up in his arms and raced along to the infirmary. The blonde telepath was lying spread-eagled on one of the beds while the medical staff did their thing.

Professor Xavier had contacted an old friend for help as soon as he heard that Emma was pregnant. Moira MacTaggart was a Nobel Prize-winning scientist and just happened to be an old flame of the Professor's.

'That's it...' Moira reassure the panting Emma with a gentle pat on the shoulder. 'Dinnae try tae force it. The wee one'll come out when she's good and ready.'

'Isn't there some way that you can speed up the process?' Emma hissed through gritted teeth. 'It feels like somebody's passing a bowling ball through my birth canal!'

'Emma, you must calm yourself...' Hank tried to placate his wife. 'It wouldn't do the child any good if you allowed yourself to become too stressed.'

'You're lucky that I'm so calm and collected, Henry...' Emma snapped, showing that she was not actually calm at the moment. 'You're also lucky that Moira removed all of the sharp objects from the immediate area, or you would have been nailed to the wall as soon as the next contraction hit!'

'Yuir wife sure does have a way wi' words.' Moira commented with a slight chuckle. 'Now, are ye sure that ye dinnae want anything tae dampen the pain?'

'My mother have been high on one substance or another for the better part of her life, but that doesn't mean that _I'll_ resort to the same thing!' Emma retorted.

'A simple yes or no would have done...' Moira sniffed. 'Of all the times for Charles tae go on a business trip...'

* * *

**A few hours later-**

Unfortunately for Emma, the baby was still nowhere near to being ready. The blonde telepath's hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat and she was panting like a dog that had just been for a very long run. Luckily, Jean was on hand to calm Emma with her telepathy. It was quite a struggle, though. Emma was quite the strong-willed woman.

'I can see its head!' Moira exclaimed encouragingly as she readjusted her glasses. 'Come on Emma, you can do this!'

'Don't tell me what I can and can't do, you glorified chemist!' Emma snapped at the brunette Scotswoman. 'I'm Emma bloody Frost! I know what I can and bloody can't do!'

Hank looked over at Jean. Keeping Emma calm was obviously straining the redheaded telepath. Hank gently squeezed his wife's hand.

'Come on, Emma...' The fuzzy blue scientist kissed her hand. 'Please calm down. The ordeal is almost over.'

Emma gritted her teeth and gave it one last push.

'_Waaaaaahh!!'_

'That's it!' Moira exclaimed in delight as she gently held the newborn baby in her hands. 'It's a girl!'

'Oh, thank God...' Emma sighed in relief, collapsing back on the bed. 'I couldn't have taken another minute of that.'

'Well done, darling.' Hank smiled as he kissed Emma on the forehead. 'It's all over now.'

Moira turned back from cutting the baby's umbilical cord and cleaning it up to hand the child back to her parents.

'Oh my...' Emma blinked in surprise at the baby's crinkled red face. 'She won't stay like that, will she?'

'Of course she wilnae stay like that forever, lass.' Moira smiled as she removed her protective gloves. 'Baby's always look a wee bit like a prune as soon as they're born.'

'I think she's beautiful.' Hank smiled as he stroked his newborn daughter's face. 'Don't you agree, Emma?'

Emma didn't reply, she was exhausted after the hours long labour and had fallen fast asleep with the little girl in her arms.

'I'd better put the little one to bed...' Hank whispered as he carefully took the baby from her sleeping mother.

'We don't want you to become squashed if your mother rolls over, do we?' Hank cooed as he carefully placed the baby in a nearby cot. 'No, we don't.'

The baby just yawned in response.

* * *

**A few days later-**

Several days had passed since Emma had given birth. The blonde telepath had more-or-less regained all of her energy, but she was still confined to her bed. Emma's nether regions still had to recover for a bit.

Ororo had brought Sharon and Molly into the room to meet the new addition.

'Aww, she's the cutest freaking thing ever!' Molly gushed as she gave the little baby a wave. 'What're you gonna call her?'

'Henry and I haven't decided yet, Molly.' Emma answered 'So you'll have to wait to find out who's won the betting pool.'

'Betting pool?' Molly blinked in mock innocence. '_What _betting pool?'

'You fully well know what betting pool I mean, young lady.' Emma smiled slightly. 'I know all about the pool going concerning the baby's name. I am a telepath, you know.'

'It was Bobby's idea!' Molly blurted. 'I didn't wanna join in but he talked pretty to me!'

'I think that you have learnt never to go along with Bobby's ideas, haven't you, Molly?' Ororo smiled at the bunny hat-wearing young mutant. 'Perhaps you will remember this the next time he attempts to involve you.'

Sharon was standing a short distance away from the group. The young feline mutant had taken a position by the door as soon as Ororo had brought herself and Molly into the room.

The lavender-haired catgirl scowled at her newborn sister. It wasn't fair! _She_ was Emma's favourite! _She_ was the one that Emma doted over! There would be hell to pay now!

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Return of the Green-Eyed Monster**

_Will Sharon ever adjust to having a younger sister, or will she continue to be jealous and bitter? Tune in next time to find out..._


	13. Return of the Green Eyed Monster

**The Guys Dig the Fuzzy Chick**

**Chapter 13- Return of the Green-Eyed Monster**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'You know, mother, life is like a box of chocolates; you just never know what you're going to get. Your life, however, is more like a box of ACTIVE GRENADES!'**- **_**Stewie Griffin (Family Guy)**

* * *

**Xavier's-**

The lavender-haired mutant girl known as Sharon Smith was skulking around the X-Mansion. She was jealous. Ever since Emma, her foster mother, had given birth, Sharon had hardly seen anything of her. She even had to cancel a movie night that she and her foster mother had agreed to. Emma was just too busy with her newborn daughter.

It wasn't fair! Sharon was the first one there. _She_ should be the one getting all of the attention. Not some crying, peeing, and puking mound of flesh.

Sharon stopped walking once she realised where her travels had brought her. She was standing right outside her foster mother's room. Emily, her newborn foster sister, was undoubtedly sleeping in her cot.

'Hunh. Might as well see whether the little runt's asleep.' Sharon grumbled to herself as she slowly opened the bedroom door and peeked inside. The coast was clear. Emma wasn't in the room. The blonde telepath had put her young daughter to bed for a nap. Sharon was careful to creep past the baby monitor, as she didn't want to get busted.

Sharon tiptoed over to her foster sister's cot and slowly peered inside. Sure enough, Emily was asleep.

'You're lucky that I'm such a nice person.' The lavender-haired catgirl told her sleeping sister. 'Or I would've done something really nasty. Do you know what a lion does when it tries to take over another's territory? It kills all of that pride's young so that there won't be any challenge to his rule. Now, I like to think that I'm better than that, but sometimes my feline side makes that hard. I get jealous easily. If it looks like somebody's trying to take my family away from me, my feline side wants me to fight them. Defend my territory... But I know better. My mom taught me better...'

Sharon sighed heavily as she leant on the side of Emily's cot.

'You know, you're so lucky that you're a baby.' Sharon told her sister. 'You don't have to cope with junk like homework or Danger Room sessions. Everybody likes you. Heck, even Mr Logan thinks that rainbows grow out of your butt, not that you'll ever get him to admit it.' She smiled slightly at her little joke.

Sharon reached down and gently stroked her sister's cheek, trying extra carefully not to wake her.

'I suppose it's silly of me to be jealous of you like this.' Sharon chuckled slightly. 'You're just a baby. How lame does it make me, getting jealous of you? I'm the foster child of Emma Frost, for crying out loud! Nobody's better than me! The Frosts are the coolest people _ever! _Well, except for Gramps and Nana. He was a self-centered jerk, and she was a drug addict. And don't get me started on Auntie Adrienne... She's a total bitch!.'

The smiling mutant stood up straight and turned to leave.

'Well, it was nice talking to you.' Sharon smiled at her sister. 'Even if I did do all of the talking. Night-night.'

Sharon blew Emily a kiss and turned to leave. Unfortunately, she stubbed her toe on the dresser.

_'Ahhh!_ Son of a bi...'

Sharon cut herself off and turned back to check on her sister. Emily was starting to fidget. A whimper escaped the young girl's lips. The catgirl realised that Emily was starting to wake up. Her lavender eyes widened.

'Oh no, please don't cry...' Sharon winced as she quickly picked up her young sister. 'If you cry, Mom'll find out, then she'll get mad.'

Sharon gently cradled her sister in an effort to prevent her from crying. So far it was working.

'Okay, that's a good girl...' Sharon cooed. 'Shush, shush, shush. Don't cry. Sharon's here.'

Thankfully, Emily stopped whimpering and snuggled up closer to her older sister. Sharon smiled and kissed the top of her sister's head.

'Mmm, new baby smell.' Sharon smiled. 'Smells like biscuits.'

The young mutant slowly put Emily back in her cot.

'Are you gonna be okay while I'm gone?' She asked. 'Heh. Listen to me. I'm talking to a freaking baby. I must be going soft.'

Sharon shook her head with a slight chuckle and tiptoed back out of the room.

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Somewhere in Manhattan, a brunette woman dressed in a skimpy white bodice with matching cloak, opera gloves and long boots was giving instructions to some of her young charges. She was Adrienne Frost, the new White Queen of the Hellfire Club. Her young charges were known as the Hellions. The mutant teens were all wearing tight, v-necked suit in two shades of magenta with a white triangle symbol over the heart.

The first young student that Adrienne walked up to was a pretty blonde girl. She was Jennifer Stavros, codenamed Roulette. She had the power the warp probability fields to increase the likelihood of different events, either through physical contact with the object she wishes to manipulate or by projecting her power into red energy disks that cause 'good luck' and black energy disks that cause 'bad luck'.

Next was a rather shy-looking redhaired girl girl. She was Marie-Ange Colbert, codenamed Tarot. She had the ability to bring the images on her tarot cards to life.

Next was an arrogant-looking young man with neatly-cut brown hair and a tanned complexion. He was Manuel de la Rocha, codenamed Empath. He had the ability to manipulate the emotions of others.

Next to Empath was a dark-skinned young man with black hair. He was Haroun ibn Sallah al-Rashid, codenamed Jetstream. He had the power to discharge bursts of plasma as explosive thrust beneath his feet. Unfortunately, when Haroun's powers manifested, they destroyed his legs, so the young Moroccan had cybernetic legs fitted.

After Jetstream was a very tall and muscular young man with feathers in his long black hair. He was James Proudstar, codenamed Warpath. James had superhuman strength, speed, reflexes and was nigh invulnerable. Unlike his teammates, James was wearing a blue uniform with a tasselled red eagle crest on his chest. He also had a Native American medicine pouch hung from his neck and a rather nasty-looking knife tucked in his belt.

Finally, there was two vicious-looking feline mutants. One girl had orange fur, while the other had grey fur. They were Maria and Lucia Callasantos, codenamed Feral and Thornn, respectively. They both had nasty-looking claws, heightened feline sense and prehensile tails. Feral, though, had a bit of a psychotic look about her, whereas Thornn seemed more well-adjusted.

Once that Adrienne had inspected her charges, she turned back to give them their orders.

'Tessa has located a promising new recruit for us somewhere in Massachusetts.' Adrienne explained. 'I will be travelling with you to bring her into the Hellfire Club's employ.'

'Umm... what if this mutant does not wish to join us?' Tarot asked meekly. 'What do we do then?'

'What else?' Feral smirked as she admired her savage claws. 'We tear her freaking throat out! Nobody says no to the Hellions!'

'For the last time, Feral, we do **_not_** kill prospective recruits!' Adrienne pinched the bridge of your nose. 'I swear, if you do the same thing that you did to that Morlock boy with the spikes, then I'll give you to Selene so she can play with you. Is that clear?'

'...Yes, ma'am.' The suitably admonished Feral muttered under her breath.

Adrienne turned to the rest of the group.

'What are you waiting for? We have work to do! We don't want to disappoint dear old Sebastian, do we?'

'What if the X-Men get to this mutant before we do?' Warpath inquired. 'Will we have to fight them?'

'We shall have to wait and see.' Adrienne told the Apache mutant. 'Then again, it would be nice to see Emma again. It's been such a long time...'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Penance**

_Who will walk away with the mysterious new mutant by their side, the X-Men, or the Hellions? Tune in next time to find out..._


	14. Penance: Part 1

**The Guys Dig the Fuzzy Chick**

**Chapter 14: Penance- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

It was a beautiful spring day at the home of the X-Men. Sharon Smith was having a morning run through the mansion's grounds. Somehow Sharon had convinced Jamie Madrox, her boyfriend, to join her.

The mutant known as Multiple stopped to catch his breath.

'Sharon... _huff_... I think that's... _huff... _enough running now.' Jamie panted as he leant against a tree and clutched his chest.

'Oh, where's your stamina, Jamie?' Sharon laughed as she started to jog on the spot. 'You don't want people to think that you're a lightweight, do you?'

'It's too early to... _huff... _go running about like... _huff... _this.' Jamie struggled to catch his breath. 'It isn't natural... _huff... _to do this much... _huff... _exercise so early in the... _huff... _morning.'

Sharon was about to attempt to encourage her boyfriend onwards when Professor Xavier called out with his telepathy.

'_Catseye, Multiple, please report to my office in your uniforms immediately._'

'You carry on without me...' Jamie puffed. 'I'll catch up to you in a bit.'

Sharon wasn't having any of that. The lavender-haired catgirl simply kissed Jamie on the cheek. The mutant multiplier visibly perked up at that. Sharon just laughed and jogged off in the direction of the mansion.

* * *

**The Professor's office-**

Sharon and Jamie had both changed into their X-Men uniforms and had made their way to the Professor's office, and as usual, they were soon joined by Molly, Wanda, and X-23. The group had seemed very effective during their fight with Magneto ad his Acolytes, so the Professor didn't see any need to break them up. This time however, Amara and Tabitha had joined them.

Xavier was explaining why he had called the group there, while Emma Frost stood beside him.

'Cerebro has detected another new mutant signature.' Xavier told his students. 'This time it was in Boston, Massachusetts.'

'Sweet!' Sharon punched the air. 'I get to see Auntie Cordy and Uncle Christian again!'

'As much as I'd love it to be so, I'm afraid that we have more pressing matters, Sharon.' Emma told her daughter. 'A contact in the Hellfire Club has told us that a splinter group has started to recruit its own team of young mutants.'

'They call themselves the Hellions.' Xavier continued. 'You must make haste if you are to get to this new mutant before these Hellions.'

'Would it be such a bad thing if the Hellions got there first?' Wanda blinked. 'They're all about the betterment of mutantkind, right?'

'With a name like the Hellions, I freaking doubt it.' Molly frowned, shaking her head.

'If only that was the case, Wanda...' Emma shook her head. 'The Hellions are being led by my sister, Adrienne. That stupid witch has always tried to outdo anything that I did, ever since we were children. You can bet that whatever Adrienne is involved in, it isn't just for the betterment of mutantkind.

'Heh. Gotta love them family issues.' Tabitha smirked. 'Does that mean we get to actually kick some butt? The only action that I've seen lately is with Amara.'

_'Tabitha!' _Amara blushed.

'Too much information, thank you.' X-23 winced.

'Aww, I think it's cute.' Molly grinned. 'Amara and Tabby make such a sweet couple.'

'That is all well and good, but we must get going.' Emma told the assembled mutants. 'There's no telling what sort of evil schemes Adrienne has for this new mutant...'

* * *

**Boston-**

A teenage girl was running for her life through the dense forest somewhere in Boston. This was no ordinary teenage girl, however, she was a mutant. Her name was Penelope St Croix, or Penny for short. Penny had been born with red skin. Her parents, ashamed of the freak that they had given birth to, had abandoned Penny at an orphanage. The other children hadn't been kind to Penny when she was growing up. Her newfound mutant power of razor-sharp skin didn't help all that much, either. Penny was being bullied by a gang of girls when her powers had manifested. Unknowingly she lashed out at the ringleader and almost eviscerated the girl with her new claw-like hands. Penny had been running ever since. The poor girl hoped that one day she would be saved by the X-Men, but the people that were chasing after her weren't the X-Men.

'Damn, this girl is fast!' A masculine voice grumbled. It was the Apache Hellion known as Warpath.

'What's the matter, Tonto? Can't you keep up with one little girl?' A Hispanic-accented feminine voice taunted. It was the orange-furred Hellion known as Feral. Warpath gritted his teeth. He was getting sick and tired of being called that.

'You call me Tonto one more time...' Warpath warned his orange-furred companion. 'And I'll tear your whiskers off!'

'You ain't got the guts.' Feral growled back. 'You lay one finger on me and I'll rip out yer guts and use them as a skipping rope!'

'I'd like to see you try, Flea-bag!' Warpath challenged.

'Stop arguing, you fools!' The Hellion's leader, the emotion-manipulating young man known as Empath, sneered. 'I knew that you imbeciles couldn't be relied on to approach this task with stealth. Such a concept is beneath your feeble minds.'

'Kiss mine, Empath.' Feral gave Empath the finger. 'You ain't the boss of me. I only take orders from the White Queen.'

'Leave the silly kitty-cat alone, Manuel, babe.' The blonde hellion known as Roulette advised her leader. 'She's all purr and no bite.'

'You want some of this, Blondie?' The catgirl sneered.

Penny breathed a sigh of relief. Her pursuers were too busy arguing amongst themselves. The red-skinned mutant girl tried to get as much distance between herself and those chasing after her as she could.

Penny charged out of the forest and screeched to a halt in a clearing where several strange figures were gathered around a large hi-tech-looking airplane. Penny recognised the figures straight away. They were the X-Men!

'Help me... Please. You have to help me!' Penny begged the X-Men. 'These people are after me. I think they want to kill me!'

'You're safe now.' Emma told the red-skinned girl. 'We won't let anything happen to you.'

'Is this the mutant that we were supposed to find?' Amara piped up. 'Because, if we were, I am not impressed.'

'Don't be such a meanie, Amara.' Molly told the Nova Roman princess before turning to address the new arrival. 'Hi, I'm Molly. What's your name?'

'My... my name is Penny.' The new arrival stuttered. 'You have to save me from the scary catgirl!'

'I think I'll choose not to take that personally.' Sharon sniffed.

'I'm sure that she doesn't mean you, dear.' Emma reassured her foster daughter.

Unfortunately, such levity was cut short as the Hellions crashed through the forest after their prey.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't the X-Geeks...' Roulette smirked. 'Step away from the red girl and we'll let you walk away with all your arms and legs.'

'Speak for yourself.' Feral growled. 'I wanna spill some blood already!'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Penance- Part 2**

_The X-Men take on the Hellions with Penny stuck in the middle._


	15. Penance: Part 2

**The Guys Dig The Fuzzy Chick**

**Chapter 15: Penance- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Somewhere in Boston-**

The X-Men had split up and had pursued the Hellions back into the trees that they had originally came out of. That just left their respective leaders, Emma Frost and her estranged sister Adrienne, alone.

'Well, I guess that leaves us two alone, Emma dear.' Adrienne stated. 'Now, do you want to fight, or will you let me take the little mutant girl?'

'That little mutant girl has a name, you know.' Emma retorted. 'Her name is Penny, and I'll be damned if I let you make her another one of your lapdogs!'

'Very well…' Adrienne nodded in understanding. 'Physical combat is beneath a Frost, so what do you say we have a little wager?'

'I'm listening…' Emma gave her sister a curious look. 'What do you suggest?'

'Let our students settle matters.' Adrienne proposed. 'Which ever team wins gets to take the new mutant back with them.'

'I'm not comfortable gambling with a young mutant's life, but I have no choice.' Emma frowned. 'You have a deal.'

'I thought I would.' Adrienne grinned evilly. 'Let the contest begin!'

* * *

**Catseye and Multiple-**

Sharon and Jamie slowly made their way through the forest in search of the Hellions. Sharon wasn't best pleased with the plan that Emma had just told her telepathically.

'Y'know, this is typical of my _dear _Aunt Adrienne.' Sharon grumbled. 'People are nothing but pawns to her! We're just objects to be used to gain her power and wealth only to be thrown away when she's done.'

'Wow, that's one fun foster family you've got there, Sharon.' Jamie quipped. 'You should get together with Wanda's family and compare how messed up you are.'

'I'm being serious, Jamie.' Sharon shot her companion with a glare. 'You don't know what it's like having a witch like her in the family! I would have been one of her students if mom hadn't stepped in when she did.'

'Aww, ain't that sweet?' A voice growled from the darkness. 'Heart-warming stuff like that always makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. D'you know what else makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside? Tearing snot-nose little punks like you to shreds!'

'I'm sorry about my sister…' The grey-furred Hellion known as Thornn apologised. 'She doesn't mean to be so bloodthirsty. Please, I don't want to hurt you. Let us take this new mutant back with us.'

'Aww, forget that!' Feral sneered. 'I came her to kick some ass, and that's what I intend to do!' The orange-furred feline mutant leapt at Sharon and Jamie with a fierce roar.

'Jamie, get out the way!' Sharon yelled as she pushed her friend out of the way and changed into her were-panther form.

Feral collided with Sharon, sending her tumbling to the floor.

'Ooh, lookit the pretty purple kitty.' The feline Hellion grinned madly, revealing her deadly sharp teeth. 'That pelt of yours would look real nice as a rug.'

'I could say the same about yours, flea-bag!' Sharon retorted, baring her fangs in response. 'But I don't like using fur.'

'I always knew you X-Jerks were soft.' Feral snarled as she got to her feet. 'C'mon, give me your best shot!'

Sharon snarled angrily as she circled her furry opponent.

'Well, seeing that you asked so nicely…'

Sharon popped her retractable claws and took an incredibly fast swipe at Feral, cutting deep gashes in the Hellion's side.

'Heh. First blood to you, kid.' Feral hissed as she covered her injured side with her arm. 'But that's the only blood you're gonna get a chance to draw…'

A short distance away, several Jamies had confronted Thornn. The Jamies had cornered the grey-furred feline girl, but they were careful to keep their distance.'

'We're not going to have any trouble, are we?' Jamie Prime asked. 'Cuz I'd rather not hit a girl.'

'You on't get any trouble from me.' Thornn told the young X-Man, raising her hands in surrender. 'I know when I'm outnumbered.'

'Aren't you concerned about your sister?' One of the other Jamies asked.

'I'd rather not get involved.' Thornn shook her head. 'I'm not as bloodthirsty as Maria. I don't like fighting at all. I'd much prefer it if we could fix matters by talking about it instead of fighting. I only joined the Hellions because of Maria. I wanted to stop her from getting into too much trouble.'

'And we know how well that worked.' Jamie winced.

'I've got an idea!' One of the Jamie's piped up. 'If she doesn't like it in the Hellions, why doesn't she come back with us? Y'know, join the X-Men.'

'I can't just abandon my sister like that.' Thornn shook her head. 'Somebody has to look after her.'

'Just look at her…' Another Jamie indicated the brawling Feral. 'She doesn't care about you. Feral only cares about spilling blood. Do you think she'd be all that bothered if you join the X-Men?'

'I guess not…' Thornn sighed. 'It feels wrong to just walk out on her.'

'It'll be okay.' Jamie comforted the grey-furred Hellion. 'You'll like the X-Men. We're a friendly bunch and we'll accept anybody. Besides, I don't think Feral will mind.'

'Yeah, we've got a habit of picking up waifs and strays.' One of the Jamies quipped. 'Just look at Molly…'

* * *

**Bruiser-**

A short distance away, Molly found herself facing the Apache Hellion known as Warpath.

'Oh, come on!' Warpath laughed. 'You can't seriously tell me that you actually have a chance against beating me.'

'I'm not some kid that just came in off the streets, you freaking jerk.' Molly retorted. 'I could make you cry for your mommy if I wanted.'

'I don't think so.' Warpath snorted in derision. 'I'm much bigger than you, therefore better. Now, get outta here and take your silly little hat with you!'

Warpath then made a fatal mistake: he yanked Molly's pink bunny hat right off her head!

'Hey!' The little mutant girl yelled, jumping up for her hat, but Warpath held it just out of her reach. 'Give it! Give me my freaking hat!'

'Heh-heh. Isn't this cute?' The Apache Hellion snickered, dangling Molly's hat in a taunting manner.

'Give me my hat back!' Molly yelled at the Hellion, her eyes glowing bright. 'Give me my hat back, or I'll kick your freaking butt!'

'Ooh, I'm scared!' Warpath laughed out loud. 'You're just a little girl. You couldn't possibly hurt me.'

Molly pulled back her fist and… _**WHUMP! **_She nailed Warpath right in the gut, knocking the wind right out of him, and causing him to drop Molly's hat.

'That almost kind of hurt…' Warpath gritted his teeth. 'But I'm still standing. C'mon, give me your best shot. I dare you!'

Molly grabbed a nearby tree and tore it right of the ground.

'Okay, I didn't see that coming.' Warpath blinked before Molly swung the tree like a baseball bat, sending him flying up into the air. Molly then tossed the tree over her shoulder and knelt down to pick up her hat.

'Told you so, you freaking doofus.' Molly tutted as she wiped some dirt off her hat and placed it back on her head. 'I wonder how Wanda and the others are getting on?'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Penance- Part 3**

_The X-Men continue with their battle against the Hellions._


End file.
